


And Scene

by Fool_Arcana



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: AU Where some bad things never happened, AU no powers, Actor AU, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Lots of flirting from my good boys, M/M, Oral Sex, maybe kinky shit? I dunno, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 40,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fool_Arcana/pseuds/Fool_Arcana
Summary: Akira Kurusu and Goro Akechi are referred to as 'Wild Cards' by their fans and among the cast and crew of the hit TV show the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. The two boys enjoy acting, flirting, and giving their fans heart attacks by that flirting.Unfortunately for the dark haired Wild Card, Goro happens to be closed off and secretive, dubbing himself as someone unloveable. But, as fate would have it, Akira won't let someone he's grown to love and care about drown in his own self loathing.Aka, two dorks trying to be happy.





	1. Chapter 1

In person, Akira Kurusu was a quiet, blank faced man with a severe lack of care for trivial matters. On screen, Joker was a charismatic flirt who loved causing a scene. Now, he couldn't deny that Yuuki Mishima had based the characters off his friends' true personalities, but that was a topic for a different time. The scripts and topics were all Mishima's ideas and Akira had to admit that it was pretty amazing. Something about summoning demons and fighting god really made him excited.

  "Yo, Akira!" The joyful voice came from Ryuji, "Dude, where're the other guys? Ann? Makoto? Haru?"

  "They're helping Mishima with the script writing and character development."

  "We oughta get some food for everyone, and some extra for us," Ryuji smirked, "oh, and maybe Goro, too."

  "Maybe?" Akira rolled his eyes, "I think you owe him after mixing hot sauce into his coffee." Ryuji groaned, rubbing his eyes. "Come on, I know you want ramen."

  "Ugh, don't we gotta run lines today? You think Mishima'll let us eat the ramen if we get him some?" Akira shrugged, grabbing his bag and opening it to let Morgana in. Ryuji groaned once again and stretched his arms. "Man, let's just go and hope the paparazzi leave us alone."

  "That's a little hard since nobody's got bright blonde hair around here except you and Ann, stupid." Akira and Ryuji started their walk to the nearest ramen shop down the street from the set. They ended up passing Goro Akechi's trailer—well, more like home since he never leaves unless it's for work or lunch. "Should we invite him?" Akira asked quietly.

  "He'll only reject us, but it's worth a shot," Ryuji muttered, "maybe he'll stop glaring at me about the coffee." He pushed Akira into the door with enough force to knock without knocking. "Oops, sorry dude."

  "Ryuji!"

  The door was opened by a usually perfect looking actor. Surprisingly, he wasn't picture perfect when he opened the door—his hair was disheveled and there were dark bags hanging under his reddened eyes. "What," he mumbled with a frown. 

  "Uh, we—we wanted ta know if ya—Akira wants to ask you something!" Ryuji bolted. Ryuji fucking bolted and left Akira alone with a very tired and very annoyed Goro Akechi. Of course, he thought, of course Ryuji would ditch me! Goro crossed his arms, leaned against the doorway, and raised his brows. 

  "Well, would you like to come with me to get ramen for everyone?" Akira said slowly, "I noticed that you never really leave your trailer and you don't really spend time with all of us, but... I'd like you to." Goro's eyes widened and his mouth opened—no words formed. He looked inside of his trailer for a moment before sighing.

  "I suppose I can go," he mumbled, "just let me get dressed properly." The door was shut in Akira's face. The curly-haired boy busied himself by petting his cat and humming the intro song of the TV show. When the door opened again, Goro was standing in a pristine white button down, khakis, and a blue sweater vest. When Akira noticed the sudden lack of puffy eyes and bags, he realized that Goro must've always covered his exhaustion and nobody noticed. 

  "Um, let's go," he grinned at his costar. "Hey, are you usually so tired?"

  "I sleep twice a week for a few hours," Goro shrugged as they walked, "Usually, I stay up working on my lines or studying up on school and... things."

  "Things?"

  "Just some... eh, it's private." Goro's eyes averted to the pavement and Akira immediately changed the subject.

  "Hey, since we have a lot of scenes together—why don't we start running lines together?" He smiled, "it'd be interesting to see the perfect detective prince learning his lines."

  Goro noticed the sudden character switch and decided to join in with a pristine smile, "Why, Joker, shall we enter another battle within our wits or does this happen to be another one of your charisma playing tricks on me?"

  "Ha, oh, young detective, you must understand that I know you don't fall for any of my charismatic tricks." Akira leaned closer, Goro blinked at the sudden closeness. They've been very close before for the show, but never in public while they weren't filming—it was all natural while they acted as their characters. "Getting flustered, honey?" Goro smirked and leaned to him with defiance. 

  "Bite me, Joker."

  Akira was the first to break out into laughter, Goro soon followed with his own quiet snickers. Usually, he kept calm and composed with forced smiles and polite laughs, but, for some reason, he couldn't contain his laughter. They made it to the ramen shop, Akira was still laughing, but Goro had regained his composure soon after he lost it. 

  Akira placed the order for everyone before the two went to the side to wait. Unsurprisingly, an avid fan ran over to greet them and ask for pictures. "Of course," Goro smiled, signing a fan's arm like she asked. "Joker, shall we?"

  "I don't see why not, Mister Detective," Akira  grinned, capping the sharpie and holding the girl's phone up to take a selfie. He wrapped his arm around her with a smirk plastered across his face while Goro leaned his hands on her head, resting his head on the back of his hands, and smiling up at the camera. "Lookin' fine, detective."

  "I have no time for such ridiculous statements, don't you agree?" He smiled down at the girl while she grinned at them. "Joker acts like such a child, although he isn't as bad as Skull when it comes to his interactions."

  "Do you think he learned that line from Skull?" The fan asked with a laugh.

  "Oh, I sure hope not," Goro sighed, "he'd be even _more_ insufferable than he is already—"

  "Honey, I'm right here," Akira pointed, "jeez, the disrespect on my name."

  "I have no respect for petty thieves."

  "Petty? I'll have you know that I have stolen many valuable things—like the pretty detective's heart."

_"Akira Kurusu."_

  "Oh, sorry," Akira said to the fan, "we have to go now. Have a good day!"

  "Okay! I love you guys and the show!"

  "Thank you," Goro said politely and followed after Akira. The two left the shop and went back to the studio. "Hey," Goro said as they walked, "I'm surprised you switch into your character so easily and have it happen so often..."

  "Yeah, it's like we're actually bantering on set," Akira laughed, "It's nice because they're based on our true selves... You act so fake with us, no offense."

  "I suppose," Goro muttered, "I guess it's just hard for me to, well, trust people with my true self..."

  "No matter, Goro. I'd love to get to know the real you—maybe I can see that when we run lines. How about tonight after Mishima gives us the scripts for next week's episode?"

  "It sounds good. Unfortunately, we should probably go to your trailer since mine is... not exactly suitable for guests at the moment."

  "That's fine," Akira shrugged, "we can eat together if you want."

  "That's rather... Wouldn't you rather eat with your friends?"

  "I eat with them all the time, we can eat while we practice, is that okay? You always eat alone at your trailer."

  Goro felt sick all of a sudden, a feeling of someone's kindness was so foreign that it felt like an illness or ailment. He couldn't help but nod with wide eyes and a dropped mouth. "Yeah... That sounds like it could be enjoyable."

  "Oh, man! You guys're finally back!" Ryuji grinned, running over from the couch with a slight limp on his right leg. "Oh, Mishima brought the scripts—they're over there."

  "Ah, perfect timing, I suppose," Goro closed his eyes with his regular smile, "I'll get the scripts, Akira. I shall meet you at the trailer."

  "Trailer...? Meet...?"

  "We're going to run lines together since Joker and Crow happen to have many scenes together."

  "That's good for him," Makoto smiled, "Ever since Sae and I met him and took him in, he was very closed off. I'm glad you can get along."

  "Makoto, I'd appreciate if you didn't disclose such personal information," he smiled, "I'd prefer informing Akira myself."

  "Right, sorry."

  Goro turned to Akira, a small glint flickering in his caramel eyes. "Shall we, Joker?"


	2. Chapter 2

  Akira's trailer wasn't messy like Ryuji's, nor was it clean like Makoto's. In his mind, he wondered what Goro's trailer interior looked like. The star plastered on his door was a red star with his mask behind his name—everyone's star had their mask and name which was appreciated by the cast. "Sorry about the mess."

  Clothes were draped on chairs and shoes were thrown across the floor carelessly. Goro shrugged and and took a seat on the big, fluffy couch—Akira laughed when Goro sank in quickly. He was nearly thrown off when Akira crashed on the cushions. He flipped the script to the highlighted part in the first scene between Joker and Crow. "Ready?"

 "Of course."

  "Crow?"

  "Ah, Joker, it seems we meet once again," Goro smiled softly, "Unfortunately, I cannot just let you go like all the other times."

  "Why not? It isn't like you haven't turned your back on your original plans against us," Akira leaned closer, "especially those times alone at Leblanc, right?" Akira didn't know why, but Goro's face flushed to a bright red. He wondered if he meant to do it as an actor. Akira dropped his voice to a low octave, "I remember it pretty vividly."

  "D-Don't bring up such trivial things," Goro glared, "I can't keep up such a façade around you, Joker... I just... can't keep pretending."

  "Wait," Akira leaned away with wide eyes, "pretending? Don't tell me... Was everything fake? Even—"

  "It... started that my way..." Goro lowered his head, voice cracking, "I really care about you and I can't just keep doing such... ridiculous things."

  "Ridiculous? What would be ridiculous about how you really feel, detective? I'm not ashamed of how I feel—" During his line, Akira had wrapped his arms around Goro while the other actor rested his forehead on his shoulder. Goro looked up with wide eyes. "Detective Goro Akechi—" Mishima couldn't come up with names. He chose to use their real names. Akira took a deep breath and looked into the other actor's eyes. "I l—"

  "Save it for the actual scene," Goro smirked suddenly, "that way we can have a moment. Now let go of me." Akira laughed and held tighter. "Akira! I can't breathe!" He leaned forward to push Goro back as he laughed. "Akira!"

  Soon, he let go to reveal a bright red, messy haired Goro with a scowl on his face. "Why are you like this? You are the definition of coming on a little, tiny bit too intensely, Honey."

  "Personally, I think it's a good and well amount of intense. Ryuji told me that in order to get to the heart of someone so closed off that you have to assert it."

  Goro sighed, rubbing his eyes with his gloved hands, "You...You took advice from _Ryuji_?"

  "I'll admit, that was a bit of a stupid move, but...is it working?" Akira gave him a grin that matched Joker's when they were on set. Goro shook his head, hiding a small smile behind his hand. Before today, he hadn't interacted much with anyone unless it was necessary—he thought the Phantom Thieves weren't anything like the actors since Crow was far from Goro Akechi. It turned out he was wrong and Akira was exactly like Joker... Well, from what he could tell. Originally, he was quiet when Goro watched interactions between the cast. In his heart, one he thought had died along with his mother, he felt warmth from a foreign kindness. He realized that after months of working with these people, they were still all just strangers. "Goro?"

  "Huh? Pardon me, I wasn't paying attention."

  "You were staring off. I was saying that this week's episode is pretty wild. Do you wanna continue or break for tonight?"

  "I suppose we should." Goro tried to stand, but the weeks of exhaustion caught up to him and his knees buckled. Back to the couch he went. "Apologies, Akira, but—"

 "Just stay here for tonight," Akira smiled, "I don't want you walking all the way to your trailer this late at night in your state. You can borrow clothes and I can take the couch—"

  "I can't subject you to that in your own place, the couch is comfortable."

  "Not when you wake up—Um, I have a big bed, we'll just share if you're so adamant on being polite." While digging through his closet, he didn't notice Goro flushing behind him. He chose to ignore it, he was only being nice. Goro hung his tie over an armchair and then placed the sweater vest right over it. "Here's you go. I'll go change in the bathroom." Akira put a stack of clothes on the bed before turning to the bathroom.

  Goro looked at the Feather Man logo on the shirt—he had multiple of these—and a pair of black sweatpants. He was hesitant to remove his gloves, but he knew the leather would annoy him in the night. Goro ended up tying his hair back and taking out his phone to scroll through his social media. He took a picture of himself in the Feather Man shirt with a faux pout on his face. 

_'Can @Akira_Kurusu be more childish? The answer is yes, yes he can.'_

Akira and Goro were known for their incessant social media 'flirting', as their fans put it. Even if he and Goro never hung out off set, they still had their talks. Once Akira exited the bathroom, he crashed next to Goro with a spare charger. "I keep one in the bathroom, here."

  "Ah, thank you, Akira," he said. Akira found the image Goro had posted with the flood of commenters and likes. He decided to join in on the comments sections about how cool the shirt was or how of many of those did he own or what Akira did. Goro was passed out and, to Akira's opinion, deserved a little revenge for being snarky. The flash was on so it captured his sleeping face easily before tagging him. 

_'Oh, Honey, you can keep the shirt.'_

He put his phone down with a smirk and went to bed as well. Akira wanted to get his rest because he knew that both of their phones would be blown up by morning. 


	3. Chapter 3

  Goro wasn't one to say he hated his life, actually wait, yes he was. He thought about it all the time before he met Makoto and Sae, but not much recently. Until he checked his phone the morning after Akira let him stay overnight. Comments and comments streaming in about the shirt and Akira's photo—a photo, Goro noted, that he would slap his costar over. Embarrassment flushed into his face when he saw that Akira had responded to a lot of the tweets and comments with very vague and suggestive answers. 

  He was angry, furious—you could say—and embarrassed beyoung belief until the obvious smell of his favorite food wafted into his nose. There, at the table, was a stack of delicious pancakes from his favorite pancake store. Needless to say, Goro wasn't as angry anymore. Usually, he's tweet about when he got pancakes, but he didn't want to fuel the fire anymore than it already was. "Morning, Honey," Akira grinned once he entered, "Oh, you have makeup smeared all over your face."

  "What?" Goro mentally slapped himself, he forgot to take off all the concealer and junk that he used to cover the darkness under his eyes and absolute death that matched his soul. He stumbled over to the bathroom and washed off the remnants before checking to see if it had caused any breakouts. Luckily, his makeup usually didn't cause any. "Idiot," he muttered.

  "Honey, the pancakes are getting cold!"

  Goro rolled his eyes to himself, he didn't expect his costar to embrace the nickname so much. "I noticed that photo you posted of me sleeping," Goro crossed his arms, "a bit strange considering that was our first time talking off set."

  "I couldn't help it, you dissed my shirt."

  "I happen to outrank you in Feather Man shirts... Maybe not Futaba, but..."

  "Nobody can outdo her in Feather Man products. Come on, Honey, we can run lines while we eat."

  "I can always agree to early morning work," Goro sat and took his script, "Joker?"

  "Crow," Akira breathed out his words, "Where have you been? We looked everywhere and—"

  "You shouldn't even be wasting your time!" Goro slammed his hand on the table with wide eyes. Akira was taken aback by the rush of faux emotion from Goro. "All I—All I do is ruin everyone's life... D-Don't let me take you down with me." Goro lowered his head. "I hurt everyone and destroy everything I come near... I tried to _kill_ you, Joker! Cold-blooded, dammit!" 

  "Crow," Akira read, "Please don't think that... My life has been made so much more interesting and enjoyable ever since you stepped foot on that TV set and asked me what I thought of the Thieves. We can move past all of the things you did and—" He stopped, pretending he had just heard the click of a gun. 

  "If you really love me, Joker, you will do as I ask and stay away."

  "Crow—"

  "Shut up!"

  Akira smiled, "Scene." Goro's face softened with a smile of his own. Unfortunately for him, Akira can see past the acting. "Wow," Akira put his head on his hand, "No matter how often I see you act, it still blows me away. I can really feel the emotion."

  "Uh, yeah, I developed them young. Kinda necessary..." His voice trailed off and his eyes flew wide, "I mean—well, you know—Makoto and Sae took me in—I was an orphan and... uh... foster care isn't too—be real...?"

  "I won't ask if you aren't comfortable," Akira said, "If you ever need to talk, I'm here. Subject change?"

  "That'd be appreciated..."

  "Wanna hear the story of the time Ryuji, Yusuke, and Ann got arrested because Ryuji accidentally destroyed a cop car?" Goro furrowed his brows and nodded with a small hint of a smile. "Well, Ryuji and Ann had an idea to destroy her old car and Ann's old car was an unmarked cop car, y'know? So they took it to a parking lot and Ryuji started destroying it while Ann went to explain it to the store owner where they had parked. When she came back, she told him that he wasn't on her car and _that's_ when a cop came out with a bagel. Yusuke was there watching and that's how he got in trouble. Haru had to pay bail and have the man's car fixed."

  "I see that Ryuji's always been an imbecile, then," Goro chuckled quietly, "I'm not surprised that those three would get into all sorts of trouble. How about you? You seem like a troublemaker."

  "You don't wanna know the kind of trouble I can cause," Akira winked, "I can do all sorts of bad things."

  "Are you normally this perverted?"

  "I can be however you want, Honey," Akira grinned, "What about you? How bad are you? I'd like to know what was under all that politeness and proper speech."

  "I don't disclose such information," Goro leaned his head on his hands before leaned foreword, "But I wouldn't say I'm inherently good."

  "Of course not," Akira said, "being bad is what makes life good, after all. And I happen to be a very, very bad boy. Bad to the bone."

  "Make my life good, then," Goro winked, "and get me some more pancakes."

  "Why'd you have to ruin the moment?" Akira grumbled and went to get another container of pancakes off the counter from _across the hall_. He thrust the container in front of Goro before returning to his own plate with a pout. 

  "Hm, looks like Mister Bad Boy Akira, the one who took in a stray cat who likes to stay with you at all times and helps old ladies across the street. Where is your cat, anyway?"

  "Morgana's with Futaba since she's been feeling a little sick lately."

  "I see."

  Akira suddenly looked up from his plate with a bright red bloodrush spread across his face, "Say, would you like to get dinner tonight? With me? Like, eat at a restaurant. With me?"

  "Pardon?" Goro felt his heart clench as a look of confusion flashed across his face. Akira gulped, can't go back now...

  "Goro Akechi, would you like to go on a date tonight? With me?"

  "That's sudden... But, I suppose, it can't hurt. I'd—I'll accept your offer."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to say that I'm so happy you all enjoy this and it really motivates me to write more for you. Thank you so much for the support, it means a lot.

  "You asked him on a date?!" Futaba gasped, "My big bro's growing up!"

  "After such a long time of you complaining that you can't catch him after work to ask, it's nice to finally have you see it through." Haru took a sip of her tea as she glanced over to Ryuji with a small smirk, "It seems that you owe me money, Ryuji."

  "Ha!" 

  "There's no room to laugh, Ann," Haru looked at Ann, "you owe me more than Ryuji."

  "Suck it, Ann!" Ryuji grinned, "how much was it?"

  "A simple five-thousand yen," Haru said, "Ann, you owe me twenty-thousand."

  "What?! I only bet five-thousand!"

  "I'm including interest and the added final of what you previously owe. I can accept payments in five hundred yen." Ann groaned and slapped all the money in her wallet on the table—a thousand yen. "For an actress and model, you sure seem to have no money."

  "Sweets are expensive."

  "How about you, Ryuji?"

  Ryuji opened his wallet and managed to find fifty yen. Haru stared at the money on the table and frowned at Ryuji. "Really?"

  "Uh, yeah...?" He smiled, "Mona took all my money."

  "Morgana is a cat," Makoto put her cup down, "he can't steal your money unless you put it in his mouth for him to destroy."

  "I didn't think he'd do it."

  "You seriously put money in Morgana's mouth? How much?"

  "Uh... A hundred thousand—Hey! At least I'm not like Yusuke!"

  "How dare you, my pets deserve the best and I need art supplies. Those are expensive."

  "Your pets are lobsters!" Ryuji stood up, "they're lobsters you bought when we went to the beach!"

  "They're beautiful," Haru smiled, "Don't insult his lobsters, that's rude."

  Akira busied himself by petting Morgana and posting videos of his friends to Snapchat. In the back of his mind, he wondered why Goro refused to eat lunch with everyone today. It's not like he had ever eaten with the entire cast, but it was always a thought with everyone. 

  "Guys!" Mishima announced running into the room, "I scored you all a fan question segment tomorrow at noon with a big talk show! The only downside is that the host asks crude questions."

  "Sounds great, Mishima-San," Makoto said, "We'll do our best."

  "People online are already sending questions for him to ask us—I didn't know he takes requests."

  "He has a lot of requests during the show and they tend to go through almost all of them. You'll be there a while." 

  "The Phandom, that's their name, right? The P-Thieves Fandom sure do ask a lot 'bout you and Goro, there's some 'bout Ann and Shiho, me, Yusuke and his effin' lobsters—"

  "Hey!"

  "—Makoto and school, Haru and Big Bang Burger."

  "Wow," Ann stopped on one of the questions, "Someone's asking for Akira to take off his shirt on stage or trade clothes with Goro."

  "I think I'd look great in a sweater vest, don't you think?" Akira leaned back with a grin, "Formal clothes are pretty good for my appearance."

  "Looks like we'll find out tomorrow—anyway, look at the time, Akira. You have a date in a few hours and we need to help you get ready." Makoto stood up, brushing her skirt free of crumbs, "Haru and I will go help Goro with getting ready. Where are you taking him?"

  "I was thinking dinner and then walk around the city. It'll be cold and we should hide from the paparazzi, so just have him put on a hoodie or something."

  "We'll see to it, Leader!" Haru grinned before bounding off to Goro's trailer. Akira had always wondered why Haru and Makoto were the only ones allowed in—Makoto just said that they knew Goro for a long time, so he trusted them with his secret messiness.

  "Let's go level up your style stats; how's your charm?"

  "Everything's Rank Five," Akira smiled, "my style needs some drastic improvement tonight. How about my red hoodie?"

  "You mean the one with the gold stars? No way," Futaba smirked. Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Futaba pushed into Akira's trailer—Yusuke cradling Morgana—to begin digging through his closet. "Something to cover up... How about a button down, black pants, and a black hoodie over it so you can take it off?"

  "Sounds good."

  "Akira, how about you take off your glasses?" 

  "Ann, how will I see?"

  "Don't you own contacts or something?" She asked, digging through his bathroom cabinets, "Here!" She took out a box of unused contacts and placed them on the counter. "That way you can use those cute binoculars they have looking over the city."

  "Why don't ya take him to that big Ferris wheel place or Dome Town?"

  "That's a terrible idea, Ryuji," Yusuke said, stopping the cat toy in his hand, "they can't have a meaningful conversation when they're screaming on roller coasters."

  "Just cuz you can't don't mean they can't."

  "Ugh, Ryuji," Ann flicked his forehead, "You're so dumb. Akira, try taking him to Inokashira Park or an art gallery? Or both? You could go on a canoe and then check out some cool art."

  "Unfortunately, the gallant is closed tonight," Yusuke said, "but the planetarium is a good option, perhaps an aquarium."

  "Come on!" Futaba groaned, "This is a first date! He can't do _all_ of them. Go get dressed and I'll decide among your choices."

  Akira complied, going to his room and shutting the door behind him. The shirt and nice pants were the only things not covered in cat hair, somehow. He blinked to get used to the contacts and placed his glasses on his dresser. "Be safe, young ones," he whispered as he kissed his fingers and touched the glasses. Akira left his room to find his friends bickering amongst themselves about where to go and what to do. He smiled and shook his head.

  "Mako-chan, Goro's tie is uneven," Haru said. She had been coming through his long hair and trimming it ever so slightly to make it a little nicer and less of a mop than before while Makoto helped with his clothing. 

  "Right, sorry." She pulled it into place before stepping back, a small smirk playing at her lips. "You're finally going on a date, huh. It's about time you shut up about how insufferably adorable Akira-Kun is."

  "You're right," Goro looked at himself in the mirror, noticing how the girls perfectly concealed the exhaustion resting on his face. "Thank you, both."

  "No problem," Makoto said, "Hey, uh, if everything goes well with Akira-kun... Will you ever tell him...?"

  "I'm not planning on it." Goro stood and hugged his sister before doing the same with Haru. "I appreciate you helping me. I never would have been able to be so simple." Simple clothing was something Goro didn't own—the simplest they could do was a tie, button down, pressed pants, and black paperboy hat. He couldn't forget his gloves, of course. 

  After moments of comfortable silence, there was a knock on the door. "That's for you," Haru smiled as she went to open it. "You look nice—come on out, Goro!"

  "For a night so wondrously relieving," Futaba announced dramatically, "we must all bid our brethren goodbye for a night they should remember! Also, I wanna be the maid of honor at the wedding and be safe tonight." She winked before running off with everyone. 

  "It seems as if they have been waiting for a while for us to go on a simple date," Goro noted. Akira hummed in response. The older actor stepped back when he realized their closeness to each other. Distance made him feel better. "Shall we?"

  "Of course, dearest Goro."

  "Are you speaking as Joker or as yourself?"

  "Tonight, I'll be as real as I am—it's a night to truly get to know each other and see where we can take this. Feelings and all."

  "And all?"

  "Everyone has issues and problems—it's better to deal with them with someone you have a bond with than all by yourself, but I know it's a first date and that's not the time for it since we're new."

  "I suppose you are correct, Akira..." Goro averted his eyes, "Truthfully, I had been wanting to get to know you, but..." _I was too much of a coward to be real._ Akira smiled at him, opening the passenger seat of his car. 

  "I've been wanting that, too—I was always too scared you'd say no." 

  "Imagining you scared isn't something that can easily come to mind," Goro raised a brow. "Um, so what are you supposed to do on a date? I've never been, so I wouldn't know."

  "Well, we get to know each other, talk, spend time together, and—oh, fuck you, asshole!" The sudden curse and car jolting made Goro jump in shock and stare at Akira wide-eyed. "Sorry, road rage. That guy just cut me off."

  "How rude." Goro looked away to hide a smile. Out of his time working with Akira, he had never seen him lose composure so fast—and to think it's all because of driving. "I don't usually drive, I tend to bike or walk almost everywhere I go."

  "Really? You must have some nice leg—I swear to Christ, I'm about to rear-end this fucker!"

  "How vulgar, Akira," Goro said, "is it really appropriate to be swearing so much on a date?"

  "Depends on what you're doing," he winked. Goro rolled his eyes at the innuendo and continued to watch the road. He couldn't lie and say that he wasn't attracted to his costar and that a date was welcomed, but he also couldn't tell the truth—that he didn't expect anything to come out of it except more proof that people don't last.

  "What do you... What do you think of unwanted children?" Goro asked, immediately shutting his mouth after. It was too abrupt, too risky. He'll know, he'll know and be disgusted. Repulsed. Ask him to get out of the car so he could be run over—

  "I think that nobody is inherently 'unwanted', there's always someone who will want them around no matter how long it'll take." Akira turned to Goro despite the road being ahead of him. "Why?"

  "Just curious," Goro forced another smile. Akira could admit that he was nearly fooled by the crinkles next to his eyes and the glint of something fake. If he hadn't seen him smile and laugh the previous day, he would've fallen for such bravado. 

  "Why do you do that?" Akira asked once he parked the car in front of a rather fancy looking restaurant. 

  "Do what, may I ask?"

  "You rarely ever smile—it's always forced."

  Goro tilted his head with a bittersweet smile, "There's not really much to smile about when it comes to someone like me." With that, he got out of the car and waited for Akira to stop being so surprised. It shouldn't be a surprise, he never had much to smile about—no genuine joy had been in his life for years. Even Makoto, Haru, and Sae couldn't do much to erase any repressed memories. Unwanted children don't get happy endings. 

  "You know," Akira said as he approached, "When it comes to you, I find more and more reasons to smile and laugh." It was Goro's turn to be shocked—his mouth fell open and his brows rose. He was about to ask why, but all he ended up saying was a shaky:

  "Shall we?"

  "We shall, Goro Akechi."


	5. Chapter 5

  The restaurant was definitely for high-class adults and the rich and powerful. Goro had trouble taking in the sights of golden chandeliers and deep red velvet rugs. Each table had a neat, white tablecloth and flowers off to the side. He couldn't help but feel out of place, but Goro put on the polite, adult mask. 

  "Reservation for Kurusu," Akira said. The hostess looked down at the list and nodded for them to follow her. Goro didn't expect to be seated on a balcony with a single table overlooking the city. Fairy lights wrapped around the railing and hung above the table. "Surprise."

  "I suppose I underestimated how much thought and effort you put into things." Akira pulled out the chair for Goro and went to his side of the table—a smile grazing his face. "What a gentleman."

  "What kind of date would I be if I wasn't a gentleman?"

  "Who knows?" Goro looked at the menu, taking note of the overly priced food. Despite being a celebrity, he had never thought to eat such expensive food—Hell, none of the cast bought any expensive food except for special occasions. They mostly ate ramen, sushi, or Big Bang Burger. They were always kind enough to bring him breakfast, lunch, and dinner instead of letting this loner starve. "What will you be having?"

  "I'm thinking the steak—or Mac and cheese."

  "Are you looking on the kids' menu?"

  "Maybe," Akira grinned, "I may just go for the steak."

  "I'll order the same—it sounds rather appealing."

  They ordered when the waitress returned with their drinks. While Goro was distracted by the lights of the city, Akira continued to stare at him. He looked so _genuine_ in the starlight and fairy lights that poured over his hair—newly trimmed, he noticed—and shone in his usually empty eyes. They were filled with a sense of new wonder. Akira was glad the mask was gone and that it revealed a sense of childishness. Their eyes met, his thoughts faded. 

  "Is something the matter?"

  "No," Akira's voice matched his giddy grin, "I was just thinking of how utterly breathtaking you look when you enjoy the lights." Goro's face went red once more, a hesitant smile playing on his lips. "Even better like that."

  "You're quite the charmer," Goro said, "If I may ask, how many times have you used those lines?"

  "I think them up when I see you—I've never really wanted to be serious with anyone else. I'm not usually such a flirt."

  "I feel so special," Goro took a long sip of the water, "If you're serious about wanting to—go on dates with me, you must know that I'm not really... comfortable with telling information about my life before Makoto and Sae."

  "There's no requirement to tell me everything when you aren't ready," Akira told him, "I'll tell you something about me, though. I have a criminal record for an assault I never did. How's it feel to be on a date with a criminal." He winked at Goro with a teasing smile. Goro didn't understand—how could he be so happy to talk about something so serious. 

  "I—" He paused for a moment, "Before Makoto and Sae took me in... I was passed around foster homes until I ran away and chose to live on park benches and alleyways. My mom... got involved with a bad man and I was the result... It ruined her."

  "It wasn't your fault," Akira reached over to grasp a gloved hand, "You had no say or choice in being born. I'm glad you were born—You aren't unwanted, if that's what you're implying."

  Goro lowered his head with a bitter smile, tears burned his eyes, "It... means a lot, Akira. I'm so glad." _There's no need to pretend, Kurusu._ Goro Looked back up at Akira. "Thank you."

  The waitress arrived moments later, bringing food on a tray. The boys thanked her before returning to their previous, quiet talking. "Goro, can you teach me to act like you do?"

  "Pardon? Your acting skills a commendable, Akira."

  "I'm just always amazed by how good you are at conveying emotion in your eyes with complete seriousness." Akira leaned forward, his eyes wide with interest. "We don't have to on our date, but I just wanted to ask. Hey, do you want to go to the planetarium after this?"

  "The planetarium," Goro raised a brow, "That sounds... lovely. I've never been there before."

  "Mishima made me go once because he thought someone was acting strangely according to people—turns out it was Yusuke."

  Goro snorted—he covered his mouth quickly and stuttered out a string of apologies. He stopped once he noticed Akira smiling at him again. It confused him how someone could smile that brightly at someone they barely knew. Dinner felt so short through their conversations. Funny stories, explaining small scars from childhood accidents, talking about how annoying paparazzi was. Goro was glad there was more or else he'd be a little disheartened. 

  Nobody really noticed them that night. It was a sanctuary to be hidden by shadows just like Phantom Thieves. "Why aren't you looking at the show?" Goro murmured while staring up at the stars. 

  "Because all the most beautiful stars are in your eyes." Somehow, Akira managed to keep his face serious. 

  "Oh, my god, that was the lamest one liner I've ever heard," Goro snickered, "Just watch the show and stop being so weird."

  "If weird is the way to your heart, so be it."

  "Akira."

  Over the course of the show, their hands became linked and Goro's face stayed pink. Akira kept making ridiculous star pick up lines and, to him, they worked because they made the Goro smile and laugh despite his hesitation to do so. "Look at the Big Dipper," Goro said. Akira furrowed his brows. 

  "I don't see it..."

  "Here, you see where I'm pointing?"

  "Yes."

  "That's the top of the handle part and then you go down and it leads right to the bucket." Goro would never admit it, but he adored stars and constellations. They provided him with a sanctuary outside of the real world—into a place where nobody could hurt him and he could be alone. He remembered his mother telling him that when people died, they became stars that watched over Earth. Even though he grew out of it, he hoped she was watching over him as a bright star that flickered each night, but stayed bright and strong. 

  "Oh, I see it now!"

  Eventually, like all good things, it clipped to black and the lights came on. How did an hour speed by so fast? He must've zoned out on the show. "I'm sorry I didn't speak with you much during the show."

  "It's fine," Akira ran a hand through his curls, "I'm just glad you were so happy. That's all I wanted."

  Lies. Goro knew that nobody did something for nothing, but he said nothing. If he could pretend for a while, he could pretend. How far will Akira take this? How long will such temporary joy last? What will break it? Goro shut off his questions and leaned against the car window to stare at passing cars. "Thank you for taking me out tonight. I... really, truly had fun spending time with you—and I hope we can do it again." Idiot, stop digging a deeper hole. It'll hurt more when he leaves. 

  "Yes, of course. I was hoping you'd say that."


	6. Chapter 6

   _DeliciousPancake: Tonight might have just been the most fun I've had in a long time. @Akira_Kurusu_

 Goro put his phone down after hitting 'post'. He was glad to get back to his trailer and go to bed until Makoto and Haru showed up with face masks and pajamas. "Hi!" Haru smiled, "We thought you'd like to wind down since it's your turn to host the sleepover." They pushed into the door, Makoto kicking it shut with a sly smile. 

  "You have to tell us what happened! Did you kiss?"

  "No, Makoto, we didn't kiss," Goro rolled his eyes. He tugged on the hem of the newest Feather Man shirt he managed to own—courtesy to Akira. "He rented out the balcony of a restaurant overlooking the city and the new we went to the planetarium. Oh, it was absolutely breathtaking to see the lights."

  "I think he's lovestruck," Haru giggled, "I'm so glad you're happy. I haven't seen you smile since we put hot sauce and ketchup in the teacher's coffee back in middle school."

  "It won't last," Goro said, his face suddenly solemn, "Nothing good lasts for me. I won't get my hopes up."

  "Don't be like that, Goro," Makoto frowned, "Good things can happen to anyone. You deserve it."

  "You know the things I did... How can you...—"

  "Because you didn't want to do them," Haru said loudly, "That horrible man gaslighted you for years—none of it is your fault. I'm so glad that bastard's in jail for his crimes."

  "Haru's right, Goro," Makoto placed a hand on his shoulder, "Yes, you hurt people, but I know you didn't want to do those things. Even after we saw you sabotage people and even after we saw you threaten someone with a gun—we saw in your eyes that you were hurting while you did it."

  "Yes," Haru smiled, "Once we had him arrested, you never lost that childlike nature in you and the rebellious spirit that got you through court and juvie. We love you, Goro, you're our family."

  By the time they finished talking, Goro had tears running down his face. The girls held him in a tight hug—he loved it, he loved having a family who loved and cared for him, he loved his family. For the first time in a long time, he felt hope that maybe everything was going to be okay—that he wouldn't have to pretend to be the perfect little actor ready to have his picture taken at all times. "I love you guys," he whispered.

  "Good—now that we've gotten over our sadness," Haru grinned, "Let's do hair and makeup! I brought some special face masks for tonight." Instead of a grim silence, Goro's trailer was filled with laughter and joy once again. He wondered why he rarely hosted the sleepovers. 

  Waking up was rough. Mishima came around knocking on everyone's door to get them ready for the show. Goro ended up falling off the armchair he passed out on with a peeling Night mask on his face. He kicked Haru awake and threw something at Makoto before going into the bathroom to get dressed and ready for the day. Surprisingly, the face mask softened his skin and really made him glow. 

  "Goro, we'll be going!" He heard before the sound of a door shutting reached the bathroom. He showered, thoroughly washing his hair and body for forty minutes before he was done. Goro was dressed in his normal, formal-like attire and dress shoes when he left his trailer. Everyone was dressed casually—Ryuji in a purple jacket and pants, Akira in a black jacket and jeans, Haru in her pink sweater, Makoto in a black vest and white shirt, Ann in her red leggings and jacket, and Yusuke in a purple shirt. 

  "Morning," Makoto said, "It's about time—you always take forever to get dressed."

  "And our prince finally joins us," Akira bowed, dramatically taking his hand and kissing it. "As beautifully breathtaking as ever despite the early morning air making us all drowsy."

  "Why are you like this?" Goro and Ryuji asked—the two making eye contact and snickering. Ann stopped them from moving in order to post a picture of them all. The caption being:

_'We're so ready to see all your questions for us! Thanks for supporting the show and loving it just as much as we love filming it! @Akira_Kurusu @DeliciousPancakes @RyujiS @MakotoNiijima @MuskateerHaruO @Yusuke-Kitagawa @Futaba_Featherman'_

Goro really underestimated how close everyone would become over a year of filming the show—it was a shock to see that they were in the second season. He didn't think a show he was in would become so famous. He never thought he'd be famous. Now the show was a hit and they had an invite to the red carpet showing and we're heading to an interview on a famous talk show. Truthfully, it was a little scary for everyone involved, but they knew it was a life they were lucky to have. The car had tinted windows and was roomy enough to take all of them. A miniature limousine, according to Mishima. 

  "You good, dude?" Ryuji asked Yusuke, slightly pushing himself away from the artist. He nodded, taking another chip into his mouth and staring out the window. Akira only laughed and leaned closer to Goro—he winked when Goro glared at him. 

  "What? Can't a Phantom Thief inch closer to his sweetheart?"

  "Not with lines like that," Goro scoffed, "Thieves don't deserve my time."

  "That hurts, Honey," Akira grinned, "Perhaps I'll have to change your mind. How about Tv Marathon in my trailer with popcorn and convenience store chocolate?"

  "...Which shows?"

  "Phoenix Ranger Featherman—every season on DVD and bloopers," Akira smirked. 

  "I suppose I can make some time," Goro muttered. The rest of the ride was filled with playful banter and rushed chatter between everyone else. 

  Once they saw the TV studio with its golden lights and giant star next to its name, the chatter died down ever so slightly to allow them to take in the sights. "Holy shit..." Ryuji muttered, "It's effin' huge!"

  "And shiny..." Makoto added, "Very shiny."

  "The aesthetic of the place is... rather sickening to see. The mixes of gold and neon are hurting my eyes."

  Eventually, Mishima ushered them in and left to talk to a producer. Soon after, they were pushed into makeup chairs to have their faces caked in products to make the limelight less harsh. Goro and Yusuke required heavy concealer under their eyes thanks to their odd sleeping habits. 

  Goro noticed a man dressed in a loud suit with gold jewelry decorating his exposed skin. He seemed pompous and, already, Goro didn't want to talk to him. "Hey," Haru whispered, "They may ask about you and Akira, have you discussed whether or not you're ready to talk about it?"

  "It's one date," he said, "Surely, he would like to wait until things could actually progress seriously rather than testing the waters. Akira!"

  The curly-haired actor stopped petting the cat on his shoulder to walk over with suave smile. "E-yes?"

  "If, by any chance, the fans were to ask about our personal affairs regarding one another, I believe we should keep it within the cast until or if things happen to become less of a test and more of a relation." Goro tugged on his gloves to pull him up his wrist with a small frown. "Despite what either of us may feel, it is the best course of action. Less pressure to make the public happy, less paparazzi, less expectations."

  "Yeah, that sounds good. I can still flirt with you, right?" Akira grinned at him again—Goro nodded, as expected of him to. Surely, the public would find it odd if the flirtatious banter between them on camera suddenly stopped and stuck to a strictly professional boundary. 

  "We're on in five! Places!"

  "Looks like that's our cue," Akira said, "Sit by me, Detective. Who knows what could happen at such close quarters."

  "You'll probably steal my wallet before anything else, like the damned thief you are." The smile was nearly genuine. It had a true undertone hidden behind such proper calculations of what was expected of him. Akira only caught it because he himself was a fellow actor who knew how to make his expressions seem real. 

  "Cast of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts! Please come on stage!"

  "Come along, Honey, it's showtime."


	7. Chapter 7

  Blaring limelight fixated on making them seen by every camera, a pompous host with no regard for others' feelings, and a live studio audience there to witness everything. Goro's list of things he disliked about the place was becoming more elongated the longer he was on the white leather couch between Akira and Makoto. Akira took the place closest to the host, Haru next to Makoto, then Ann, Futaba, Ryuji, and Yusuke. Goro would've traded places with Yusuke, but he promised. Sort of. 

  "Hel-lo everybody! Welcome to the show—tonight we have some very special guests here to answer _your_ questions! The Phantom Thieves of Hearts! Now, how are you all today?" A chorus of robotic 'good's echoed from the long couch—most were excited. Except Goro's. "The first question comes from a dear student—Ann, how do you get your figure to be so nice?"

  Ann's face lit up in surprise for a moment before she smiled, "I don't know, I just eat a lot of cakes and stuff!" The audience laughed. Goro didn't know whether the question was innocent or perverted—with that host, he believed it was the latter. Ann had become uncomfortable. Ah, he remembered something. The man's goal was do get a ride out of the guests in order to "reveal their true selves". Composure. 

  "Guys," Goro whispered quietly, "Stay calm, he's going to try and piss us off."

  "Whoa, Akechi-Kun," the announcer grinned, "what's with the whispering? I heard you were secretive, but I didn't expect it'd happen on my show. Why not ask you next? Akechi-kun, are you and Kurusu really in a relationship or is it publicity for the show?"

  "Neither of us would purposefully and falsely act the way we do as publicity for the show—My relations with Akira-kun are strictly suitable for friends—with just a few added remarks." Akira would have believed that, too. Goro was so good at lying and acting that he wondered if his statement about "having to do it" was an underlying cry or despicable memory.

  "I doubt that," the host smiled again—an obvious, forced smile to act joyful behind such malicious intentions. "Perhaps some video evidence?" He pointed to the big screen behind him—it began playing videos of the two dancing together with Goro dipped on the ground—practice for the next episode—then to when the two disappeared into Akira's trailer for hours—running lines. "What's these?"

  "We are costars. If you had done your research and watched the episode, you would know that the dance was a requirement for the episode and the next was us, as costars, running lines. Now, pardon my sudden vulgarity, but, if we were to have done what you are implying, wouldn't the both of us be more mess—"

  "You came out the next day. What does _that_ imply?"

  "Once again, with proper research, you would know that I have severe bouts of insomnia and I hadn't slept in days—Akira was kind enough to allow me to stay the night. No, we did not sleep in the same bed—I was offered the bed while Akira took the couch. Polite, correct?" Anyone could notice the annoyance leaking into his voice like a broken faucet. The audience was quiet, but the host only grinned again.

  "Kurusu-kun," he said, seemingly unfazed, "According to sources, the show is based off of you all, even the names are similar. The fan base tends to call Joker a 'slut', does this happen to be true?"

  Akira furrowed his brows. He himself was the one who started the joke of calling himself a slut—a slut for food, a slut for coffee. "I started that statement," he said slowly, "I do happen to be the biggest slut for some good coffee. My dad taught me how to brew it." He may not be Akira's biological father, but he was the best dad. Even Goro had grown to view him as such after he became used to the cast. Of course, Akira steered the question in his direction. "He runs Leblanc and he's really good at making us all feel wel—"

  "Sakamoto." The cast was a little shocked at the rudeness—even Haru started to tap her foot in annoyance. "Your character is known for his idiocy and bad temper—is that an inherited or learned trait from you?" The actual question had asked if it was accurate—it was displayed on the screen.

  "It's just who I am," Ryuji forced out, "it ain't like I thought ta myself—aye, Ima try and fight someone today. I gotta have a reason."

  "What kind of reason would that be?"

  "The last time I lost it was back in high school—some effin' teacher started talkin' 'bout my mom—"

  "Sakamoto-kun's a momma's boy?"

  "So what, asshole?" He glared, "It ain't like it's a bad thing ta care 'bout my mom and not want some perverted teacher talkin' shit about her." The audience laughed with the host despite how uncomfortable everyone is. Ryuji's face burned and he turned to grumble toward Yusuke. "Damned bastard ain't askin' no fan questions."

  "Niijima-chan, since you're the typical 'nerd' of the group—does that mean you're a freak when the glasses come off?"

  "Pardon me? That's rather vulgar of you," she raised a brow, "Preferably, I'd request that you ask actual questions that the fans requested rather than twisting them to your own agenda of angering us." There was only more laughter.

  "Sakura-chan," he said—immediately, Akira straightened up a little bit, he knew Futaba was bad with speaking and he was always there to save her in interviews. "Are you typically so childlike or can you act like an adult in certain situations?" The way he wiggles his brows made Akira fume. Futaba's eyes caught his before she hardened her face. 

  "If by certain situations, you mean work and stuff—then heck yeah! Computers are my thing and I can explain to you everything about it. I built my computer and it's super fast—I'd have been a hacker if I didn't become an actress! Oh, if you meant something nasty—then fuck you." She grinned at him, her fists clenched in her lap. Akira was proud of her, she spoke clearly and insulted him—she really came a long way from the hermit who couldn't go out In front of a customer without a mask. 

  "W-Well, we'll move on to Kitagawa-Kun!" The big grin pissed off practically everyone. "You're a so-called artist, correct? What kind? Have you been in galleries? Are you just a simple fraud?"

  "Truthfully, I've been going through a bit of a rough few months for my art—I tend to paint in a traditional Japanese style and I have been featured in a multitude of galleries." 

  "Okumura-chan," he said, "you run a business while acting, correct? May I ask how you landed the role and your spot at the top of a chain? Casting couch?"

  Despite the nature of the question, Haru only smiled and shook her head. "No, Mishima had us play the characters since they were us and the business was passed down to me after my father passed." It was quiet for a moment before the host laughed again—Haru frowned.

  "That reminds me, Akechi-kun—you're a public figure, but nobody knows anything about your family. Are you a momma's boy like Sakamoto or a daddy's boy like Kurusu?" There it was—the breaking point of the interview. It made Goro freeze up, Makoto bite her lip, and made Haru tense. Despite the pain in his chest, Goro gave him a tight smile and clenched his fists under his thighs. 

  "I'd say I'm neither," he said, "I'm not on good terms with them."

  "Oh, come on, what could you have done? Surely one of them enjoys your presence."

  "Can we move on from this question?" He could feel the tears burning his eyes as he tried to deflect it. 

  "No-can-do, kiddo. What happened? You gotta tell us the details?"

  Ryuji could relate with not wanting to talk, so he growled out: "He said he don't wanna talk about it—"

  "Whoa, something going on between you two? Do your parents know, Akechi-Kun? Or... do they not care to?"

  Goro stood up, his face red. Every muscle in his body was tense when he announced live on air: "You're right, they don't care to know. Well, at least my asshole father doesn't and I wouldn't know about my mom since she killed herself before I even turned nine." With that, he ran off the stage. Nobody waited around to see anyone's reaction—they chased after him. 

  Akira's heart pumped. He was furious, concerned, and sad. How dare that host push such awful questions like that—he heard yelling. Everyone ran to a backroom where Goro was yelling at a cameraman. Of course he didn't want to have a camera shoved in his face while he was vulnerable—everyone knew him as a perfect prince. Perfect people couldn't be caught like that. Akira ran over to stand in front of the camera and hold Goro close to him, Makoto and Haru rushed to push the camera away and Ryuji yelled at him. Everyone else went to surround Goro as a shield from the camera. 

  "What the actual fuck?!" Ryuji yelled, "Who fucking shoves a camera in someone's face while they're crying and obviously don't want one near them. Get out!" He nearly broke the camera shoving him and locking the door. "Jesus—dude, you okay?"

  "Y-Yes," Goro whispered into Akira's shirt, "I just remembered how much my m-mom hated me... How I shamed her s-so much that death was her only.... Then how my father u-used me as a pawn t-to get to be a p-p-politician... I—Sae saved me f-from following him into a whore—whorehouse. What c-could've happened if it weren't for her... I don't wanna think about it..."


	8. Chapter 8

  After the disastrous interview, Goro locked himself in his trailer to sob. He wouldn't allow himself to cry in front of people under any circumstances—he came close today. Akira was already knocking on his door by the time the lock clicked in. "Akira," Makoto sighed, "Believe me, I've tried. He won't come out easily and, if he does, he'll be pissed off at you for bothering him. I know you mean well, but—"

  "Makoto." He didn't stop knocking. "Goro can be pissed all he wants, he's upset and I'm going to pester him." The older girl smiled and nodded to walk away—Akira always had an insufferable hero complex. 

  Akira stood at the door knocking and pleading until sunse before a very messy, very angry, and very sad Goro Akechi threw the door open with a tear-stained face. "Leave me alone." He nearly shut the door again, but Akira caught it with his hand and wrapped his arms around the taller male. "Kurusu, get out."

  "That host was such a dick," Akira laughed into his ear, "It's such bullshit that someone tried to film you."

  "I'm used to having cameras in my face," Goro sniffed, "it's nothing new. You know about my parents, how my mom killed herself out of shame and how I was nearly sold off. Why are you still here? I've done so many things."

  "You can't drive me out with past actions that were out of your control," Akira said, "I'll be here for you even if you don't want me to be. You can struggle and scream at me, but I will never leave you to do things alone."

  "Shut up... You cheesy bastard."

  "If cheesy is what it takes to make you feel like you're allowed to be vulnerable, I'll be cheesy."

  "I hate you."

  "I know," Akira smiled, "Come on, let's go to my trailer and watch the Featherman marathon." Goro couldn't help but smile at him. Akira looked around the trailer—it was a mess of paperwork and clothes strewn across every surface. He ignored it and led the other man to his trailer, cooing comforting words and shameless flirts to make him smile again.

  Akira gave him a set of comfy clothes and went to go get snacks while Goro put on the pajamas. He wondered if he would end up taking all of Akira's pajamas by the end of the month. He stared digging through the Featherman CDs and found his favorite season with a bright grin. "Akira! Can we watch this one?"

  "Put on whatever you wish, Honey!" Akira called back, pulling out a bag of chips and throwing popcorn in the microwave. "Is there anything you want?"

  "I have no preferences," Goro said. He turned to the DVD player to put the disk in. He felt so childish kneeling on the floor in front of a TV with Featherman loading on the screen. Goro jumped onto the couch, grabbing the fluffy, red blanket and throwing it over him. Eventually, Akira brought over the popcorn, chips, candy, and drinks to the coffee table before running into the room to change. 

  Akira took a picture of the two of them with a big grin on his face while Goro only stuffed popcorn into his mouth. "Wow, professional," Akira grinned. Goro just hit play on the episode and shoved the popcorn bowl into his lap. He got comfy and leaned against Akira with a frown until Akira wrapped an arm around him. "I'm only agreeing to this because I love this season..."

  "Uh huh, sure," Akira said, "Can I consider this our second date?" Goro huffed, only moving closer with a glare. Akira laughed. 

  "...My mom used to watched Phoenix Rangers with me up until she died... Even though she tried to love me, I know how ashamed she was..." He murmured, "I wish she just told me instead of lying..."

  "I'm sure she cared about you," Akira furrowed his brows, "There had to be a lot of things going on with her mental health—it wasn't your fault at all, you know."

  "On my birthday, we would watch Phoenix Rangers and eat the cheapest cake we could find or make one—a lot of the times, we would just eat pancakes." Goro never took his eyes away from the screen while he talked. "Mom loved this episode... She said that she hoped I would become like them someday. A hero."

  "Mishima told us you had actually been a detective, right?"

  "Yeah, I was the prodigy at the department—that's where I met Sae-san and Makoto, when they took me in as their brother. You... May be wondering about my father and what I said while I was out of control. He was a politician who tried to use my profession as a way to get him up—I was so desperate to be loved and acknowledged by my...father...that I agreed to arrest anyone he asked and stage evidence. F-Futaba's mom was the first one... I couldn't go through with it, so I sent her into hiding and lied about her death... Futaba didn't know until a few years ago. Okumura-San nearly died... Sae-san helped me put him in jail."

  "I don't blame you," Akira squeezed his shoulder, "When I was back in high school, I would've done anything to get my parents to love me after they sent me to Tokyo for a year. Surely, it's not as bad as what you went through, but a parents' love should never be forced no matter what."

  "I was a dumb kid," Goro curled up closer to Akira, "I'm just glad the Niijima sisters helped me out."

  Eventually, the disk finished and the clock struck three in the morning. Despite that, neither of them felt tired even though they had to run lines all together in the morning. They planned to record the show in five days, so everyone had to get ready. Goro was nearly memorized thanks to Akira and could easily recite his lines without a script. 

  Morgana jumped into Goro's lap, curled into a ball and stayed there. "Akira, I'm hungry, but I can't move," he said. He other actor pet the cat and stood up to get more snacks. For a reason Goro didn't know, he felt so at ease with Akira, he felt like he could drop the mask he had stitched to his face. It felt like fate had given him a chance, but he knew that things didn't like to go well for him. "Hey, may I provide some advice for Joker?"

  "Go ahead, Detective."

  "You tend to act stupidly sloppy when we encounter, I believe that you should focus on escaping more than flirting."

  "What would be the point in that? Getting to see you flustered provides an opportunity for me to feel something in my dead heart."

  Goro scoffed as he took the food from Akira, "It'll be your fault when you get arrested, dumb ass."

  "Oh, I see the famous detective has a dirty mouth—why not put it to better use?"

  "You're a disgusting pervert," Goro spoke with his mouth full, "I believe better use happens to be consuming nutrients." The two boys shared laughter deep into the night and continued watching Featherman until they fell asleep. It would've been a sight—the two stars snuggled up under a blanket with popcorn spilled on the floor and Morgana curled up on Goro's lap. If Futaba knew, she would scream and take pictures for her social media. Good thing everyone was asleep by that time. 


	9. Chapter 9

  Goro snuck back to his trailer before seven in the morning so he could shower and get dressed for his day. He planned on being mildly casual until Sae called him. "Hello?" Goro said. 

  "Akechi-kun, I know we agreed to put your law enforcement job behind us to focus on the show, but I urgently need you to come to Shinjuku tonight. We finally have a lead on the mob boss and I need you to come."

  Goro frowned—he left the detective life behind him for a reason, but that one case they never solved could finally be put away with justice. His heart started to pump quickly. "I'll be there." With that, the two hung up without a goodbye and Goro moved to go sit down. He left law enforcement because justice seemed stupid to uphold after all the corruption and crime he experienced. He missed the adrenaline—the rush of euphoria when he arrested a crook or the fun he felt chasing down someone with a gun in his hand.  He decided to call Makoto and Haru over.

  "Is something the matter, Goro-chan?" Haru asked when they entered, immediately finding Goro staring at his gun and badge on the table. "What are these doing out?"

  "Sae-san called me earlier," he said, "we have a lead on the mob boss we were hunting after years. I've decided to join her in Shinjuku tonight. I may even return to the force, but only part-time since I'll be on the show—"

  "Going back?!" Makoto gaped, "After all that happened and after you got shot! You still want to go back?! Why?!"

  "It's the rush of adrenaline and how I felt enacting justice..."

  "You're so stupid," Makoto wiped her eyes harshly, "You're willing to get on the blacklist of the mafia for an adrenaline rush?" She hugged her brother as tears streamed down her face. "If you die, I'll never forgive you."

  "I won't either," Haru stated, "You'll be hunted by the mafia and I can't promise that spare bodyguards with work."

  "I need to take him down, no matter what. He helped my father and I can't forgive him for what he did to others—to me." Goro patted her head as his other hand ran his fingers through his sister's hair as an attempt to comfort her. "I'll be careful, but anything that needs to be done will be done. I'm sure I'll be given clearance to shoot him—it may need to happen so he doesn't escape again."

  "I can't believe this," Makoto muttered, "We won't tell anyone, though. I know you wouldn't want people worrying about you getting fucking shot by the mafia, right?"

  "It'd be much appreciated if you only told Mishima and, definitely not, Akira," Goro smiled, "I'll live, don't worry about me, Mako."

  "I haven't seen your gun in so long," Haru lightly touched the silencer, "Seeing it out once more really makes me remember things. The most traumatic thing that happened was when you showed up at yours and Mako-chan's house while we were in a sleepover covered in your own blood and nursing a bullet hole."

  "If the mafia gets a hold of him, he'll get much more than a bullet," Makoto frowned, "Wear a bulletproof vest and wear a SWAT uniform, or else!"

  "Don't worry," Goro grinned, "Shall we go to run lines now before I go to the red-light district?"

  Everyone was already sitting around in a circle with their scripts by the time the three older actors arrived. "Yo!" Ryuji yelled, "Where've you guys been? We been waitin'."

  "Sorry," Haru said, "Mako-chan and Goro just had to have a talk for a moment before we came here."

  "Ah, yes," Goro shut his eyes with a smile, "Mako had an emotional moment when we spoke about one of my old occupations."

  "No need to be upset, siddown and we can do this shit."

  Running lines all together seemed counterproductive, but it allowed them to add their own touches to the lines to make it more like themselves. The next day would be the filming of the episode and it'd be aired the next day. Despite Ann being terrible at improv, she could twist the lines to fit her personality instead of sounding like a robot. "Skull! Stop acting like such a damn kid all the time!"

  "The hell?! Why's it gotta be my fault that—"

  "Guys!" Akira yelled, "I know it's painful, but we have to respect Crow's wishes on letting him do what he needs to do."

  "Joker..." Futaba said quietly, "he had a gun to you, right? He asked you to stay away if you loved him... Something's not right... Don't stay away..."

  "Why not? It's clear he doesn't want me near him..." Goro watched him lower his head and sniffle. He leaned back with a satisfied smile—he was good. "If... if he wants me to leave him alone while he goes and does whatever the fuck he wants... Who am I to stop him?"

  Oh, the irony. Goro wasn't going to tell him about going back to the force, the danger of being killed, the violent criminals who wanted his blood. He craved the feeling, the righteousness. Goro checked his phone after receiving a text front Sae. 

  ' _Come at nine to the dark underground bar, you'll see us. He'll be there_.'

  Goro put his phone back in pocket and smiled at whoever was speaking their line. He wasn't in the scene they were practicing, so he focused on thinking about how he'd deal with the mob boss. He hoped that he'd get to pull the trigger at any point even if he got shot, too. He wanted his own justice. How shallow of him. 

  Makoto wouldn't say anything more about the force to him for the rest of the day. Goro left the practice early to jog around the lot in case he needed to chase someone. Goro hated exercising, but he liked the thrill of the chase. How bothersome. "Is something up with Goro?" Akira asked Haru, "He never leaves practice."

  "O-Oh, well... He's been worried about his body lately, so he's trying to exercise again. I-I mean he's already fit from biking and bouldering, but he can't help but feel insecure." Haru blinked up at Akira before scurrying away to her trailer. No matter how much she wanted to tell Akira, she wished to respect Goro's wishes of privacy about going back to a life he left behind. She could still remember those days at school when Goro would be vibrating from all the coffee he gulped down after every class when the teachers let him use the machine. She could still see the gun bulging out of his jacket or waistband and the badge he had to show when an unfamiliar teacher saw the gun. 

  Akira gave the running actor a look from afar, the curiosity brewing in his chest. He could respect his privacy and decided to busy himself by taking a picture of his coffee next to the title of the script. 

  ' _I'm so excited for this episode. Hit me up @DeliciousPancake I will never let you go_.'

  He hit post and returned to his script with a bored expression and Morgana on his shoulder. "When do you think Mishima will let me kiss him?" He asked Ann, the blonde looked up quickly with wide eyes. 

  "Uh, I have no idea... But we can go ask," Ann said, "Why do you ask?"

  "I dunno, I really wanna kiss him," Akira murmured. He flipped the page and read the next lines, frowning at all the heated arguments he would have with Goro. Truthfully, he didn't believe that Goro felt the need to exercise—the man was always confident in himself and chose to not be bothered by anyone. Though, if Goro didn't want to tell him, Akira wouldn't push. 

  When night came, Akira looked out his window to see Goro leaving the lot and getting into a black car. He didn't look up from his phone after telling the driver where to go. Akira hadn't seen him in the tan peacoat ever since the first day they met—what was he up to? He didn't do anything to find out, though. 

  Goro arrived at the bar. "Good evening," he said to Sae once he saw her, "Shall we?"

  "You'll need a vest—"

  "He's moving!" Someone announced whule staring at a laptop. Goro extracted his gun and ran in with the other officers despite Sae's calls for him to be proper. The detective raced in front to a side door in order to reach the back area. Once he shoved inside, the door slammed shut and two men pushed him to the ground. 

  "Fuck," he muttered, smirking up at the two, "Looks like I tripped." Goro rolled to his gun and shot the two guards, a malicious grin spreading across his face. Oh, he loved the feeling of shooting someone who wronged him... Goro shook his head and continued forward without unlocking the door—he was alone now. 

  He found a van being loaded by other bodyguards and decided to jump in while they weren't looking. Why he decided to do that, he didn't know. Goro didn't want to lose the mob boss—once he was gone, they'd never find him again. The young detective covered his mouth when he heard the mob boss talk. "That little brat shoulda died when Shido-san gave ya permission to do as ya please!" There was a loud smack afterwards. "How dare ya let 'im live! Why didn't cha shoot 'im?!"

  Goro fixed the silencer to his gun and, slowly, angled the gun behind the seat. He didn't know where he was, he couldn't just shoot blindly. Goro purses his lips and shut his eyes to listen and focus. "I'm sorry, Boss, but he was too quick—" 

  "Ya coulda fuckin' shot 'im! You useless fuck!"

  Goro didn't want to, but he knew it was one thing he had to do. He stood up, holding his gun up to the boss's head with a grin spread across his face. "Don't underestimate the young, reckless ones." He knew it was a bad idea to pull the trigger, but he did it anyway. Gunshots soon rang out—three of them embedded themselves into his body while the others grazed and missed. 

  Goro fell to the ground, pulling the trigger with shaking hands until he ran out. Luckily, he managed to end them, but the van crashed off the road. The young detective was forced against the walls and roof as it tumbled into a ditch and all the drug-filled crates broke around him. Goro took his hands from around his head and coughed out blood. "Mother fuck..." He gripped his bullet wounds around his stomach with a scowl across his lips. "Sae!" He yelled into the phone, "I—I got them!" He coughed more, "Send... Paramedics... Still in Shinjuku on the highway... Ugh... A ditch."

  The detective dropped the phone into the dirt before falling onto his stomach with red leaking into the grass and flooding the dirt. How stupid of him... Why didn't he just wait until they weren't armed or in a tight space? What an idiot. 

  "What?!" Makoto yelled into her phone. The cast had gotten together for dinner at a nice restaurant and Makoto was already getting Haru and going. "Yes, of course we'll be there! Is he stupid?!" Everyone was staring at the brunette, Haru was the most concerned. "Holy shit... H-How many times did they...? Three... Plus four from ricochet? We'll be there soon." Makoto hung up, already crying and Haru felt he tears come on herself despite not knowing much. "Un-Unfortunately, we can't continue the dinner tonight," she bowed, "I-I'm sorry, Mishima, but we may need to delay the filming tomorrow due to an accident that occurred tonight..."

  "Wait, may we all go? I can give us all a ride if this is about Akechi-kun."

  Immediately, everyone was paying attention. Makoto nodded and they all got their things together in order to leave quickly. "What happened?" Akira asked, his brows pressed together and eyes wide. 

  "Goro decided to go back on the force in order to chase down a mob boss tonight," Makoto sniffed, "Sis called me and said that he had run off and hopped into a van to chase them—that he killed them all successfully, but t-that, in the process, Goro—Goro was shot and has to go to the hospital." Haru fainted. The last time Goro had been shot, it was near fatal since it had pierced his lung—hearing that it was multiple times was too much to handle.

  On the drive there, nobody talked. 


	10. Chapter 10

  "Sis!" Makoto yelled, barreling through a group of people to get to the prosecutor, "Where is he? Is he okay? Is Goro okay?!" 

  "I wish I could say for sure." She looked exhausted, dry ears were matted on her cheeks and her hair stuck up in every direction. Makoto hugged her sister tightly, whimpering out a small curse. "I hope he'll be okay soon... He's in surgery right now."

  "Did that idiot really go back inta shootin' people?" Ryuji asked loudly, "ain't that kinda stupid to run inta a van?"

  "Goro..." Haru frowned, "Goro obsesses over revenge and getting to best the people who mistreated him. It's always been something he did. Even when we were kids and others would push him down on the playground, Goro'd get them suspended or humiliated them in front of everyone. After Shido gaslighted him, he grew to obsess over destroying everyone related to him. Even if it destroyed him."

  "The first time he was shot, Goro was chasing down one of Shido's old accomplices. It pierced his lung and he barely made it out—Sis said that ricocheted bullets didn't go all the way through like the other three." Makoto wiped her eyes, taking a deep breath with a sigh. "I don't even care if he gets mad at me—Goro has a problem with letting things be. There's always something wrong—nothing is good enough."

  Akira wore a wry smile, "How stupid of him—I'm going to slap him when he wakes up." He buried his face in his hands and laughed despite the wetness on his face. "What an absolute idiot."

  "What're the chances of Goro waking up?" Futaba asked, "Are they high or low?" She sniffed, stepping closer to Akira and grabbing his arm. Her brother wrapped an arm around her and held her close. "Tell me, Niijima-San, please. Tell me that he'll be okay and that he can continue making us all happy—making Akira happy—making Makoto and Haru happy."

  "One bullet was lodged in his stomach, one underneath his collarbone, the other, the doctors said, was the luckiest thing ever—a few millimeters from his heart." Sae wiped her eyes and smiled, "They said they'll let me know after the surgery. The four that ricocheted only grazed him—one was his neck, though. Close call."

  "Will he live?" Yusuke said, "Will Goro Akechi live?"

  "Maybe."

  The night wore on with everyone anxiously scrolling their phones, tears drying on their cheeks. "Ha," Ann said showing a photo of a Goro covered in syrup with a pancake on his head, "Remember when Ryuji tried to help Goro make pancakes and one was flown from the pan... Then Akira poured syrup on him..."

  "That was fun," Akira frowned, "Ah, remember back when he agreed to model for Yusuke? It was awkward to walk in on them while Goro was posing like a French girl..."

  "Oh, yeah," Yusuke smiled, "That painting was one of my best..." 

  "How 'bout when Goro nearly broke his arm biking around the lot like an idiot? S'hard to believe he didn't like to spend too much time with us... I'm glad he started gettin' used to us." Ryuji wiped his arm over his eyes. "That dumb ass..."

  "Yeah," Haru sighed, "He's a stupid idiot when it comes to that stuff. Does revenge really mean giving up your life to get justice for yourself?"

  Hours passed, their phones all died and exhuastion began to seep in. Finally, a nurse arrived, bags rested under her eyes and a relieved smile rested on her face. "You may go see him, if you wish, but he's still asleep."

  Everyone rushed to the room, relief washed over their faces when they saw the detective sound asleep on a hospital bed—Makoto fell to her knees and cried. His face was battered in bruises from the car accident and bandages were wrapped around his neck tightly. Despite how bad he looked, he was alive. Akira couldn't help but grin when he saw him, a choked sob making itself heard. They all took a seat around his hospital bed, happily talking about his blunders and watching bloopers on Sae's phone until it died. 

  "Visiting hours are over," Sae said, "We should all go home and come back tomorrow. He may be awake."

  The next morning, while everyone was asleep, there was an argument at the hospital. Goro was being pushed back to his bed by nurses while he tried to get out. "Please, I'm fine, really!"

  "Sir, we can't let you go until someone has checked you out. Even then, you need to rest first."

  "That's a stupid rule," Goro grumbled, pushed them away and standing up, "I'll check myself out. I have a job to do today and I won't fail it by laying down. Let me call my sister, then. I'm really fine."

  They preformed a few tests on him before even agreeing to let him call Sae. "Why're you moving?" She asked harshly. 

  "Come get me, please. I wish to go to the lot and finish up filming before I can even think about resting. I promise I won't overdue it."

  "I'll come get you, but you aren't filming at all. I will take you straight to your apartment and watch over you."

  Goro couldn't help but groan. He hated not being able to do work, but, for once, he hoped he could at least check up on some cases or run lines. Goro was so desperate to do something, he would take up any spare paperwork to do. Sae arrived, a relieved, but angry, stare across her face. "Are you serious?" 

  "Aha, apologies, Sae-san, but I don't wish to stay cooped up in the hospital because of a few bullet wounds." Goro tilted his head with a smile despite the black and purple bruises blossoming across his face and neck. "Shall we?"

  "I called Mishima-kun, he said he'd send one of the cast to watch over you and film a filler episode instead of the one you were working on. I believe it was Akira-kun who volunteered. I'm surprised Makoto and Haru didn't object."

  "They really like Akira," Goro glanced away, "I don't need a babysitter, though."

  "You nearly walked out of the hospital without being checked out—all you do is work, even if you nearly just died. Actually, Goro, you died four times on that table. I didn't tell your friends, but I felt like I needed to tell you so you wouldn't be so damn reckless."

  "I... died?" Goro stared at her, eyes wide. "They brought me back..." How regrettable, he thought. Goro only smiled and shook his head. "Shall we?"

  "Of course," Sae sighed, "I've asked Akira-Kun to meet us at your apartment."

  "Akira..." Goro murmured, "Hah, that pervert's gonna get hell from me."

  "You _are_ a diva," Sae laughed, "I hope that poor boy can keep up. Makoto said that you two had been on a date? Is that not public?"

  "We agreed to hold off on being public until something... serious can form. Officially."

  Goro's penthouse apartment was unnaturally clean—the high ceilings loomed over sparkling floors and couches that were never used. Goro and Sae found Akira lounging across with of them shirtless and in sweatpants. "Hey," he said, stuffing popcorn into his mouth, "I helped myself since I got hungry."

  "I—Akira—why're you—p-please—" Goro spluttered; Sae smirked and left the detective. Goro covered his reddening face, "Please be decent..."

  "But Honey," Akira whined, "Don't you like seeing me sprawled across your furniture, half-naked and wanting." Goro scoffed, turning to walk into the kitchen. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," Akira was running over, "I'll make food, you go lay down—you ill, I fine."

  "What... the hell ," Goro snapped. Akira stared, shock painting his features. "I'm not a baby. I can take care of myself."

 "Let me take care of you, okay?" He brushed his thumb along his cheekbone, "You were hurt so badly and we didn't know anything, we thought we were going to lose you—I thought _I_ would lose you, Goro... I don't care if you get passed at me or end up hating me by the time you're healed up, I don't want you pushing yourself to prove that you're capable. You are strong and brace—and extremely stupid. I would have never done what you did; there's no need to prove yourself." Goro watched tears fall from the steely gray eyes that he loved to stare into. Guilt welled up within his chest. "So, please, I beg of you, let me take care of you?"

  "You... bastard... Fuck you," Goro dipped his forehead into Akira's shoulders, "Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you. Burn in hell, you bastard..." 

  "...You..." Akira smirked, "That pretty little mouth of yours sure says some dirty things—I'd like to experience what I can make you moan—"

  "I will shoot you," Goro glared. Akira only grinned and brushed a strand of hair from Goro's face. "What're you...?" 

  Akira tilted his head, eyes scanning over Goro's face—stopping at his lips and then darting back to his eyes. "Do you mind if I...?" He leaned in, pausing to stare into Goro's wide eyes. "Is this okay?"

  "If," Goro gulped, "If you're going to kiss me... I'd like that."

  "I'd like that, too," Akira whispered, wrapping an arm around his waist and leaning forward. Their lips made contact and it felt like butterflies exploded within them, dancing around in fiery joy. Akira pressed his tongue out and deepened the kiss with a smile—finally. Goro entangled his hands into Akira's dark curls, tugging and twisting the strands. They could feel each other's smiles as they tried to get closer, feel every groove of each other and every perfect fault. 

  "God," Goro whispered, wicing the string of saliva off his chin and smiling down at his feet—a blush was peppered along both of their faces at varying shades of red. "So... is this your way of taking care of me?"

  "I've got plenty ways," Akira smirked, "but, right now, let's get you in some comfy clothes and settled down to rest."

  "Dammit... I was hoping you'd forget."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I just wanted to say that I am starting school on Monday, the 14th of August and I may not be able to update everyday, but I will try. Thank you.

  Soon after Goro laid down, he felt the pain in his torso winding through his nerves and burning his insides. Of course, he didn't tell Akira that he was hurt. The lighter haired Wild Card decided to delve into the world of Twitter to explain the sudden lack of Phantom Thieves in their own show. 

_'DeliciousPancake: Hello everyone, I apologize for the state of the latest episode and the fact that the Thieves weren't in it. Unfortunately, I had an accident that requires me to have rest for a few days, but I promise the show will go on. @Akira_Kurusu will be watching over my recovery. <3' _

  Goro continued to scroll through the app, his right hand resting over his most painful wound. In all honesty, he couldn't care less whether he lived or died as long as he got his vengeance. If he goes down, he's taking his father's men with him— "Goro," Akira peeked his head into the door, "How do you like your coffee?"

  "Six spoonfuls of sugar and creamer," Goro grumbled, "Really, I can make it myself."

  "No can do, Goro-chan," Akira cooed, running from the bedroom door. He had finally gotten a shirt on and revealed that he'd be on the couch for 'quick access'—it didn't help that he winked. Goro brushed his fingers along his lips, a blush making itself noticeable. 

  "Damn him..." Goro collapsed back on the bed with a quiet groan. What the hell was the point in getting close to Akira? He'd just leave him after he got bored. That bastard... Goro sat up, throwing his legs over the bed; slipping on his green monster feet—he was at home, he could wear them!—he went over to the kitchen with Akira. 

  "You should be in bed," Akira nearly dropped he box of pancake mix, "Goro—"

  "I'm fine, really," Goro smiled despite the burning in his gut, "I'm so bored cooped up in my bed—won't you entertain me?" He twirled a strand of hair around his finger, "How is a Phantom Thief going to steal my heart if you won't even entertain me?"

  "I'm making you food, Princess."

  Goro's face flushed, "Do you want to see a princess or do you prefer to keep your sanity?"

  "Give me your hardest, Princess Goro."

  Goro suddenly became determined to wipe the smirk off Akira's face. He reverted into his 'Bitchy Diva Mode', as Makoto and Haru called it, before balling his fists and stamping his foot on the ground. "You aren't doing the pancakes right! The stove has to be on medium-high heat with butter coating it—you're stirring it too hard! It has to be delicate!" He stormed over, grabbing the bowl and shoving his babysitter to the side in order to make his own food. "Ugh, you're a mess, you get cleaned up and brush that rat's beat on your head."

  "Jesus Christ, Goro," Akira grinned, snatching the bowl back, "As much as I'd love to have you order me around to bend to your will, you need to go lay down." Goro raised his brows at him challengingly, Akira only gave him a smile. "Honey, if you go back to bed—I may join you."

  "I don't appreciate such vulgarity in my home."

  "You said 'fuck' more times than I've breathed—Ryuji would have a stroke if he heard such vulgar words coming from you. Hell, you say it so comfortably that I wonder if not swearing is all an act."

  "Maybe it is," Goro smirked, "the word 'fuck' is the only thing that got me through school and detective work. I'll need it more now that I'm going back to work part time when I'm not on screen."

  "Wait, you're going back despite being shot?!"

  "It's in the job description," Goro shrugged, "Plus, having bullet scars is a great way of getting my coworkers to shut the fuck up and stop with their insolent bragging. 'Oh, look at me, a bullet grazed my shoulder', is a really annoying ass statement when I'm trying rebandage a fucking stab wound. Oh, what's even worse is when they say I'll get it when I'm older. That pissed me off when I was in high school and it still does—" Akira couldn't help but smile as he listened to Goro rant and swear at the thought of his coworkers. 

  Eventually, Goro tired himself out and went to sit—Akira made him lay down—on the couch to flip through channels until he found something to watch. To Akira's surprise, Goro was watching South Park with a smile gracing his face. He wouldn't have expected the Princely Wild Card to watch anything other than Phoenix Rangers or some documentary, but he also didn't expect him to have a mouth that could rival a sailor. Soon enough, they were eating pancakes together and watching the adult cartoon. 

  "Are you hurting anywhere?" Akira asked, Goro rolled his eyes, blowing a breath out. 

  "Eh, maybe—oh, I don't know—around my fucking bullet holes?" Goro raised his brows, "Cuz, you know, I got shot and I'm sore."

  "Someone took a long swig of sarcasm," Akira grinned, "I've never seen this side of a grumpy detective."

  "I'm in my own apartment, holes in my chest and stomach, I'm tired, I'm being treated like porcelain, and I can't do shit—of course I'm gonna be fucking annoyed at everything. Gah, this is bullshit! My legs aren't broken! I can walk! I should be able to work!"

  "Watch it, tough guy," Akira pressed his lips to Goro's temple, "I don't want you to rip open your stitches. If you rest, you'll get better."

  "You're stupid," Goro grumbled, cringing at the weak insult. Akira had Goro lay back down—using his lap as a pillow—before brushing his hair back to reveal Goro's red face. He turned back to the TV, scowling at it. "I hate you," Goro murmured. 

  "Can the time I spend with you count as testing if we can live together?"

  "You sentimental bastard; I hope you get hit by a bus." Akira ignored his comment and took a picture to capture the flustered and angry Goro Akechi. "Hey! What the hell?!"

  "What? Can't I take a photo of my boyfriend in my lap?" Goro's face flushed even more and mumbled something inaudible. "Pardon? Could you repeat yourself? A confident prince shouldn't mumble."

  "I..." He kept his eyes averted, "I... would really like t-to have that title... and to start... a serious relation—relationship..." Goro's blush trailed down his neck and disappeared down his shirt. Akira's playful grin broke into one filled with ecstasy. "Please... uh... I've never really done this before or really l-liked anyone... Sorry if I... ruin something."

  "You could never ruin anything," Akira said, "Everything you do makes me well up inside because of how smoothly you do them. How passionate."

  "Shut the fuck up... sentimental bastard..."


	12. Chapter 12

  Goro was gone when Akira woke up. The black haired Wild Card looked all over the apartment, fear etching into him, until he found Goro in his office hunched over a desk and doing... paperwork. "Goro, it's seven in the morning, how long have you been awake?" Akira leaned on the doorway, acutely aware of how tired he was. 

  "Mmm... since three..." Goro muttered, signing off on one paper before moving to the next. "If I get these done, I won't have to worry about it."

  "We went to bed at three," Akira deadpanned. Goro didn't even turn around from the work. 

  "Slept for fifteen minutes," Goro took a large gulp of coffee, "Slept for hours at hospital, no need to now for a while..." He rubbed at his eyes, unaware of how shaky his voice was or how many times his eye twitched from the strain of reading. Akira sighed, walking over and running his fingers through Goro's perfect hair. 

  "Come back to bed," he urged, "We can do paperwork later, but come back to bed now." No answer. "You know, you had me scared, didn't you hear me calling for you?" A pause. "I had thought that, maybe, you went and got yourself shot again. I was terrified, then." Goro no longer stopped writing. Akira sighed, a grin coming into his face. He placed his hand over Goro's so he'd stop writing—the detective glared up at him. Akira peppered kisses along his bare hand and pulled it to his chest. Goro flushed. "You're tired, I'm tired, we should go back to bed."

  "Fine," Goro whispered, "Only if you carry me back."

  Goro woke up again around four in the afternoon, he felt well-rested for once and decided to get out of bed. Akira was gone, but there was clinking in the kitchen. He nearly smiled when he saw the fellow Wild Card standing in front of the stove cooking a full course breakfast for him. The steaming smell of pancakes and toast from the barely used table really brought a smile to Goro's face. "Morning, Honey," Akira smiled, "The eggs are nearly done and the bacon needs a little longer."

  "I could get used to waking up like this," Goro smiled, "Need some help?"

  "Of course, do you know how to make milkshakes?"

  "For breakfast?" Goro was already tying his hair up with a stray hair tie in some old wicker basket of keys. Akira nodded, turning away with pink cheeks at the sight of Goro. "Oh? Does my hair being up... fluster you, Honey?"

  "I—" Akira smirked at him, "I'm flustered because all my excitement trails downward."

  "...I hate you." Goro grabbed the milk from the fridge and buffed out his annoyance. "Hng...!" He bunched over, grabbing at his stomach and squatting down so he wouldn't fall. He must've stretched too much pulling the milk and swinging it. 

  "Goro!" Akira was next to him, "What's wrong?"

  "I— Stomachache," Goro smiled, "I need the bathroom..." He could fix his stitches in there. Akira watched him go, quickly using the wall for support and slamming the door shut. 

  Goro collapsed next to the sink, pulling his shirt off and unwrapping the bloody bandages. "Damn," he muttered, dipping the needle in rubbing alcohol. He stuffed his shirt in his mouth and bit down to muffle any noises as the needle pierced his skin. "Mmm!" He shut his eyes, forcing the needle out and in, out and in. The agonizingly slow pace of the shaky needle was something Goro never got used to. He had experience in stitching his own wounds, but he hated it. It hurt. He hissed out curse words through his shirt and tightened his eyes for a moment. 

  Akira stood outside the door, waiting. He was scared. Goro was hurt and he lied about it—he could only assume the worst had happened. 

  Finally, Goro wiped over the wounds and rewrapoed his stomach, a groan leaving his lips. "Ah...fuck...!" He unlocked the door, "Son of a bitch." He saw Akira for a moment before the latter engulfed him in a hug. "What the hell are you doing...?!"

  "Are you okay?"

  "Uh, yes, of course," Goro smiled to himself, "I had to redo my stitches. I apologize for worrying you, Akira."

  "Don't keep lying, okay? There's no need to do that."

  "It's hard to weed out deep roots," Goro whispered, "especially ones like mine. It's hard for me to be honest, why do you think I'm both an actor and a cop?"

  "Ouch, that's harsh on the system," Akira grinned, "you aren't wrong, though."

  "Of course I'm not," Goro rolled his eyes, "Now, go finish breakfast. I apologize that I can't help you right now."

  "Thank god," Akira laughed, "I've been trying to get you to rest for so long!"

  Goro watched Akira from the couch. How, he thought, how did I get lucky enough for someone to care? Goro couldn't tear his eyes away. His constant mindset was always thrown off by Akira and his friends. He was thrust out of his comfort zone every day, but he welcomed it. "Hm?" He looked down at his buzzing phone. Haru. 

_Beat Friend: How are you feeling?_

_Goro Akechi: I'm doing fine, thank you. I had to redo my stitches and Akira's making breakfast._

_Best Friend: Your stitches ripped?!_

_Best Friend: Also, you and Akira-kun seem to be getting comfortable. Maybe he'll never leave. ;)_

_Goro Akechi: I wouldn't mind it._

_Best Friend: IM TELLING MAKO-CHAN_

_Goro Akechi: I regret telling you._

_Goro Akechi: Anyway, you and Makoto should come over. Perhaps bring the others. I'm a little stir crazy and I miss you. Ryuji, less._

_Best Friend: We'll be there. You and Akira better be decent. ;)))))))))_

 "Haru and the others are coming over," Goro said, "We better eat fast before your best friend inhales everything."

  "I'm telling Ryuji that you're talking shit about him," Akira smiled, turning off the stove and bringing plates over to the coffee table. He ruffled up the detective's hair and sat down next to him. "Hungry?"

  "I could get used to you making me food," Goro smiled, grabbing the plate and digging in. Akira smiled back, following his movements and starting to eat. For once, Goro had awoken to something nice, not scary. 

  Nobody knocked on the apartment door to let themselves be invited in. Makoto had a spare key and just let everyone in while the two were on the couch. "I told you to be decent!" Haru yelled, a playful grin on her face. Goro jumped back, staring at them and slurping on his milkshake. "Oh, never mind."

  "We brought cake," Ann grinned, pushing in and sitting next to the brunette. Goro pushed a blonde pigtail out of his face and watched as everyone else made themselves at home in his living room. "Wow, we've never been here before—it's so... clean."

  "I don't usually spend time here," Goro muttered, "Perhaps you all could make it more homey."

  "He'll yeah, dude," Ryuji grinned, "Can I cause a mysterious stain on your carpet?"

  "I would rather you not," Goro cringed, "It'd be better if you just made the couch more comfortable or something."

  Everyone was happy sitting around the coffee table watching comedy movies and eating spontaneous cake from Ann that Goro didn't even think about how it was strange. He didn't think about how he didn't deserve them or how they'd eventually leave. He let himself live in the moment and he let himself be happy. And, for once, he felt like he was truly welcomed as a friend. He wasn't acting like the scetchy liar of the group or the perfect person to ever exist. He was just Goro Akechi, an actor and part time detective with two sisters, a boyfriend, and friends. Uncharted territory didn't seem as daunting. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updating. School just started and it's been a bit frantic. I really appreciate you all and I'll try to get chapters out.  
> Also, I'm thinking about putting the rating as, perhaps, E if I happen to write some juicy juice. What're your opinions?

  Sae's sudden call at three in the morning was a surprise for Goro. Everyone ended up sleeping around the living room except for him—the insomniac couldn't bear to let himself be so vulnerable in front of so many people. "Yes?" He asked when he answered. 

  "I have a date for Shido's execution."

  Goro froze, a shiver racing through him and stopping him from moving. "Oh," was all he said through a breath. "I...I see..."

  "I wanted to let you know just in case you wanted to...watch," Sae said, "It's in two days at nine pm. If you'd like to go, I can get you a ride."

  "I'll be there," Goro tightened his fist, "I want to watch the life leave his eyes." The call ended without a goodbye and Goro was left to his own thoughts. Shido's execution was in two days and he was...overjoyed? That's a good fit. Gen pulled his knees up to his chest, hevaing out a quiet laugh to himself. "He's going to die..."

  "Who're ya talkin' 'bout?" A voice asked from the kitchen. Goro jumped, realizing Ryuji had been there the whole time, munching on a pethetic excuse of a sandwich. "Who's dyin'?"

  "Um, my—my, uh, it—"

  "You can trust me, dude, I won't laugh."

  "It's about my family... it's not favorable, per se."

  "I feel ya," Ryuji half-smiled, "I just got my mom. Dad left us when I was a kid and when he wasn't drinkin', he was beatin' on me and my mom. I'm so effin' happy he left, but kids at school always talked 'bout it. These guys were makin' fun of me and Akira; I almost lost it when one o' 'em said to be careful cuz I'm probably like my dad." He took a bite of the sandwich, watching Goro's expression shift from defense to sadness and prepared himself for the pity. 

  "...My father is being executed in two days," Goro said, closing his eyes, "I was the result of an out of wedlock affair of a politician and my mother. She... She was never in a good state of mind and I saw so many pills and therapists she went to, but, in the end, it wasn't enough and she committed suicide when I was younger. She left me a note detailing who my father was and I decided that I'd avenge her, but I lost sight of it. I let him use me to advance his career; I let him make me a famous detective after I mentioned being involved with the police; I let him get away with crimes because all I wanted was love from anyone. I wanted to be wanted. In the end, the Niijimas saved me from it when I met Sae in Shinjuku and broke down crying. He was arrested and put on death row." Goro's face was hidden by the shadows of his hair and utter blackness outside. 

  "Shit, dude," Ryuji said, "Hey, looks like both our dads're shit stuns, eh?"

  "I suppose you're correct," Goro smiled, "You know, I've never really told anyone too much about that. Just some...vulgar details at court." Goro pushed himself off the couch and looked down at Akira's sleeping face on the other one. "He's too kind for his own good. He's allowing a criminal to house with him—a corrupt cop who didn't help him when my father had him arrested. Hell, I probably helped brush it under the rug. Ryuji, do you believe my being here will lead to discourse?"

  "I mean, he's had a major crush on ya since ya got hired," Ryuji laughed, "I thought he'd jump your bones by right about now."

  "You've truly earned your title as vulgar," Goro closed his eyes with a small smile, "but I can't say too much considering my own track record of language."

  "Akira mentioned that," Ryuji smirked, "So, the perfect guy on set's got the mouth of a sailor. You oughta watch your language."

  "No fucking way, blondie."

  "Jeez dude," Ryuji took a bite, grumbling, "No need to get all feisty with me and be so 'vulgar'." The two shared a laugh as Ryuji jumped back onto the armchair he was previously asleep on. It amazed Goro how quickly he managed to lose consciousness. 

  Makoto was awake before anyone else; she quickly picked up her things and bid Goro a goodbye before she went off to, most likely, the Niijima Home to prepare for work. "Hey," he said before Makoto left, "Do you think I could film the episode today? I really need to do this before I lose my cool—and I'm feeling a lot better. My stitches are practically healed. Even the doctor said so the other night." He was used to the lying, but he hated how easily he lied to the concerned face of his sister. It scared him.

  "I guess—if the doctor says it's okay," Makoto smiled, "I'm glad you're feeling better." She left the apartment. Goro clutched at his recent self stitching, it throbbed against his hand. 

  "...Sorry Makoto," he murmured to himself. One by one, everyone began to wake up and leave. Haru, Yusuke, Futaba, Ryuji. Each one Goro lied to, stating that he was feeling fine and the doctor said he was ready to start working again. Akira was awake past noon, rubbing his eyes groggily and looking around in confusion. 

  "Goro? Did everyone go already? Why're you all dressed?" 

  "I've been dressed since Ryuji fell asleep for he second time," Goro smiled politely, "I lied to all your friends about the doctor saying I was well, please go along with it. I really need to get work done today on set instead of going missing from the limelight. Fans may move on and all the fanfiction about us will be deleted."

  "No matter that, we can always recreate them," Akira smirked, "Anyway! You can't just do work."

  "I can and will. Don't try to stop me, Akira. I'll be careful, I promise." How many times would he state white lies in the day? Goro knew he'd lose count. Akira only frowned and complied before going to shower and get dressed.

   _DeliciousPancake: I'll be on set today, guys. I'm really sorry for going missing while I was ill, but I'm better now. Thank you for all the support and wonderful messages, they were a joy to read. <3_

 Goro didn't read any messages from fans. He didn't answer any Direct Messages or public statements he was tagged in. They were all the same. A careless heart emoji and 'get well soon' or 'we love you' plastered across the screen in a hundred and forty characters or less. Love, he thought, what a silly concept. 

  "Goro," Akira patted his head, forcing the thoughts away, "let's go. I called Mishima and he said we can film and you can go right home."

  "Apologies, I was just zoning out. Shall we, Joker?" Goro began walking by Akira, freezing when he felt a sudden slap on his bum. His face burned. "Akira!"

  "Come on, Crow, don't lag behind," he winked. Goro chased after him, down the hall, to the elevator and proceeded to fume at him with a blush brighter than Joker's gloves. "Sorry, did I go too far?" 

  "What?! No! O-Of course not..." Goro muttered, regretting it as soon as Akira grinned and squeezed his ass again. "You wanna lose your hands? That's how you lose your hand."

  "Lighten up, Crow."

  "Joker, you sick pervert—I am appalled to have you even near my vicinity. Such attic trash should be licking the floor I walk on."

  "I'll lick a lot more than that if that's what my prince wishes, honey."

  "I wish the bullets killed me."

  "Goro, that's inappropriate!"

  "Tch, I don't give a fuck." Goro blew hair from his eyes and looked at Akira's goofy grin. "What?"

  "How did I get so lucky as to land a freaking gorgeous genius with more mystery than a freaking Sherlock novel?"

  Idiot, Goro thought, you didn't get lucky. You were cursed. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A * is in place when things get explicit, just a warning in case.

  Little did Goro know, when they arrived on set, he was greeted with a artistically decorated cake and balloons taped to the wall. He nearly let himself tear up. Makoto was displaying the cake on her hands while Ann and Futaba coiled their arms around Goro to squeeze him to death. "Surprise!" Was chorused among the group. The sudden weight on him from the girls strained his wounds, but he ignored it. 

  "You threw all this together...for me...?" He asked, eyes blown wide at the hand painted banner Yusuke made. 

  "Of course!" Futaba grinned, "our friend is alive and kicking!"

  "It is magnificent," Yusuke smiled, "I am joyous that you lived."

  "This really means a lot," he whispered. Everyone beamed at him, even Mishima, who stood alongside them typing away on his phone—probably announcing the episode. "Can we start before we celebrate? I'd like to finish this up and get it done." _Before my energy backfires and sends me to a pit of agony,_ he didn't add. 

  "Hell yeah!" Ryuji clapped him on the back. Hard. His hand hit the exact spot where the bullet was lodged before it was removed. Goro bit his lip, restraining a loud shriek of pain. The blonde was merrily laughing and walking to his dressing room—oblivious to the gut wrenching pain shooting through Goro's body. It's fine. It's fine. 

  He was careful putting on his costume. His nimble fingers delicately avoided brushing against the stitches and scraping against any unhealed cuts from the windshield he brokenwith his body. He was just about done adjusting the costume when there was a knock on the door. Goro assumed it was the hair and makeup team, so he hastily opened it. 

  Unexpectedly, Akira was standing clad in his thief's outfit, bracing his forearm on the doorframe and smirking at the older actor. He chuckled, saying nothing as he pushed through the door and locked it shut behind him. "You are way too good at lying," he grinned. 

  "Defense mechanism," Goro said flatly, "injury is vulnerability and vulnerability means death."

  "Dishonesty and stubbornness about an injury leads to a worsening injury," Akira pointed his red glove at Goro, "and vulnerability isn't always a bad thing."

  "Oh, really?" Goro raised a brow. Akira's face contorted from amusement to something more suggestive than Goro had ever seen. He didn't know whether or not to regret the decision to challenge him. 

  "Well," Akira leaned in, "if I were to get down on my knees and—"

  "Don't be perverted, you dick."

  "Being on my knees makes me vulnerable and you allowing someone's mouth—with teeth—around your dick makes you vulnerable. Both are vulnerable, both is good."

  "That's a rather strange analogy, don't you think?"

  "Not unless it's a suggestion." Goro blushed, glaring up at Akira's smirking face. He barely formed a coherent sentence by the time he fell back onto the couch. Akira towered over him, both arms braced on the back of the couch with his face so close that Goro could feel his breath. 

  "What're you saying...?"

  Akira pressed their lips together, a smile playing on his face as Goro closed his eyes. It wasn't a rough, teeth-clacking make out—Akira was slow, careful and passionate. It was as if he thought Goro would shatter beneath his touch. It was...nice. Their lips would soon separate, leaving Goro with his tongue out and his eyes lidded impatiently.

*

  Akira then moved to his jaw, trailing his tongue across Goro's pulse and grazing his teeth over his collarbone. A fun idea came to his head. He sucked on the skin and nibbled along every inch he could, drawing quiet moans from Goro. "Akira..."

  "You're going to be upset," he grinned as he bit down. The Wild Card knew how dark the love bites would become soon. After he made sure that every visible inch of Goro's neck would become a blackened mark of affection, he pulled away. Goro could feel the saliva layered over his neck. Akira began trailing down, unbuttoning the costume and leaving a trail of red marks down his chest—careful to avoid the bullet holes—making sure they'd bruise just as dark. Goro watched him, his chest heaving up and down as his eyes watched every muscle in Akira move—from his face to his arms, he stared at everything. "You sure this is good?"

  "You...You better finish what you st-started," Goro said, "I—I'm sure."

  Akira palmed him through the fabric of the white pants, a sharp smile darting across his face when Goro let out a moan. "High pitched," he mused, "sultry sounds at all times, I see."

  "What—What's that supposed to mean?!" Goro let out another moan, lolling his head back when Akira pressed down a little harder.

  "It means that your voice is sexy at all times," Akira rolled his eyes, "with your moans, I could get off in seconds. God. Oh, and when you use such formalities when we tease each other or when you talk about genius things I can't understand about detective shit... Fuck." Goro stared down at him. 

  "You...find it 'sexy' when I talk about my work? I rarely talk about it, though."

  "You used to do interviews," Akira smirked, pulling down his zipper and pushing his hand into Goro's pants. Goro sharply inhaled. "You'd talk so passionately about catching the culprit of any crime... So in control of things that I wondered if you were like that in bed. Yet, here you are... Strewn across a couch with your dick out, mewling like a—" Akira paused, he didn't know if Goro would be okay with being called names. 

  "Dirty little whore?" He smirked, somehow finishing Akira's sentence. Akira nodded, leaning down and trailing his tongue along the underside of Goro's dick from base to tip. "Ah, shit, Akira.." Akira wrapped his lips around the tip, trailing his hand down to his own dick and losing it to the waistband of his pants. He moaned onto Goro's dick, sending waves of pleasure through his partner. "Fucking...Akira...f-fuck!"

  Akira pushed down more, pushing until it reached the back of his throat and then wrapping his free hand around the rest. He moved his hand in rhythm with his mouth, the hand in his pants in slow progression. "Ahhh...Akira—you're so... so—fuck!" Akira had been right, the sound of Goro's moans were like music to his ears—the sound going straight to his dick. "Mmm...yeah...just like—just like that." Was the reaction to Akira running his tongue underneath his dick and suckling on the tip. 

  Goro curled his fingers into Akira's hair, pushing down more and more. Akira stared up at him—at his desperate expression. He pulled his mouth off Goro's dick to smile up at him, slowly continuing his hand movements on himself and his partner. "You want to shove your cock down my throat, right?" Goro didn't say anything, Akira squeezed his hand to prompt him. After hissing through his teeth, Goro nodded frantically. Akira just grinned at him and dragged his tongue across the tip. "I may have trouble—but go right ahead." He only wrapped his lips around his dick again, waiting for Goro. 

  It was fast, he tightened his grip on Akira's hair, thrusting up into his throat and moaning at the wet tightness constricting against his dick. Akira choked, his gag reflex kicking in and lurching his head forward. Goro stopped. "Are you—Are you okay?" He breathed, trying to pull Akira off until the actor stared up at him through his lashes as he sucked more. "Ah—Do you—shit—want me to continue?" Akira hummed, nodding with a smile. Goro was a bit more careful this time, pushing in slowly until Akira prompted him to speed up. 

  Soon enough, Akira got used to it and Goro could face-fuck him as much as he pleased. It wasn't delicate nor was it slow. It was a passionate mess of moans and slurps echoing around the dressing room. Through the thin walls of the room as well. Goro watched through half-lidded eyes and a foggy mind clouded with his own moans. He watched Akira get himself off with Goro's dick in his mouth and tried to get a clear mental image. 

  Akira gave one final suck when Goro came. The semen shot down his threat and spilled out of the sides of his mouth. Goro lurched forward, digging his nails into Akira's scalp and moaning out his name. Akira came soon after, all over his hand and drenching his boxer-briefs underneath his pants. 

  "Holy shit," Goro breathed, "if that's vulnerability—I'm _so_ in."

*

 

  Mishima sent them dirty glares when they showed up ten minutes late, but he couldn't say much since they weren't in the specific scene being filmed. Ann and Ryuji were having an argument by the buffet table about the balance of sweets and meat while Makoto and Haru were reading up on their interests. Yusuke and Futaba were on set, their characters were talking about plans for the Phantom Thieves in Futaba's room.

  Ryuji snickered as he walked by the two actors, a grin plastered on his face when he stopped in front of them. "Just for future reference," he said, "the walls're thin." Goro's eyes widened and Akira laughed. Everyone but Goro found it amusing. Everyone had heard? They heard him...? He plastered on a smile with little difficulty and joined their genuine laughter with one made of plastic. Even Yusuke and Futaba laughed—they had to redo the scene. 

  "Wow," Ann grinned, "I wouldn't have expected our pristine prince to get some in the dressing room. Kudos to you, sir."

  He said nothing, choosing to watch the others carefully. They didn't seem to be mocking him—they were just... having fun. Goro didn't have fun. Work was fun. How did these people—who barely knew him—find it fun to know that their friend had been sucking him off or that they could break character to join that fun. How could they... be so carefree? There was a soft had on his shoulder. Akira smiled at him and nodded over to the buffet table.

  Goro was about to excuse themselves, but Akira just pulled him away. Nobody seemed to mind such an abrupt and rude exit—was that a normal thing to do? He didn't know. "Hey," Akira said, "are you good?"

  "I'm perfectly fine." Goro's lie was less convincing. "Just embarrassed, don't worry about it." He wasn't only embarrassed. He was afraid, petrified of tomorrow. Shido's execution is tomorrow. The man who ruined his life and caused his mother's suicide was going to legally die tomorrow. Goro couldn't accept that as a proper punishment—because Shido deserved worse than the chair. 


	15. Chapter 15

  Despite the pain, Goro completed each scene he was in with a flair of perfection. He was currently holding a gun on Joker, tears streaming down his face and chest heaving. "Why are you here?" He snapped, clicking the fake gun and glaring at him. Apparently, Akira knew a guy named Iwai who made extremely realistic model guns. Joker smiled at him. 

  "I could never leave my honey alone in an alleyway," he held up his hands, flashing the red gloves. Goro forced his hand to shake and widened his eyes as Akira stepped closer. He ended up pressed against the set wall, arms on either side of his head. "Isn't that right, Goro-chan?"

  "Who...Who gave you permission to use my first name?" Akira had the model gun's barrel in his hand, pushing it from his gut. The camera was zoomed in on their profiles, stopping at the knees. 

  "Switch to cam four," Mishima whispered. The scene cut to a lower perspective to catch the gun clattering to the floor and Goro's knees buckling. "Cam three." Back to the previous camera. Next to Mishima was Futaba, she was watching the screen and eating popcorn. 

  "I'll never get used to seeing them," she muttered, "there's so much passion in their eyes—burning hatred, unending love." Mishima smiled down at her and continued to stare at the screen. 

  "What the hell is your goal?!" Goro shoved Akira back, using more force than necessary. He stumbled back and landed on the floor—genuine surprise was in his eyes. "You're always saying that you'll be there for me! That you would never let me be alone! Don't—" Goro shut his eyes, all acting dropping from his mind as he blurted out the truth for the first time in a long time. "Don't fucking say things you don't mean because I know you'll leave me when I make a mistake! I'll be alone all over again and—and I don't want to be alone, Akira." The tears weren't fake anymore. He fell to his knees, clutching his hair and staring into Akira's eyes. The latter knew he was being honest. "Please just stop pretending to care about me... It'll hurt so much once you get tired of me."

  Futaba dropped her popcorn and Mishima stared at the screen. Meanwhile, the other actors and crew blinked at the scene. Goro went completely offscript when he finished the first line. Akira seemed to have forgotten the line and Goro forgot they were filming. Akira jerked forward, wrapped his arms around Goro and pushing Goro's face into the crook of his neck. 

  "Hey, hey," he said quietly, the mic barely picking up the audio. Everyone still believed they were acting. "Don't cry, Goro," he kissed his temple, "I'm not going anywhere. Stab me, if you want, I won't let you be alone, Hon."

  "I—I don't," Goro glanced over at the cameras, "I don't want to kill you. Thank you for allowing me a second chance within your group. I won't let you down again." He smiled, a look Akira didn't recognize crossed his eyes. "After all, a thief and detective cannot coexist, nor can one exist without the other. I shan't disappoint you, Joker."

  "..." Akira stared at him, "I trust you."

  The scenes went along perfectly. Goro hadn't strayed from the script as harsh a sense before and Akira got over the initial shock. Once the camera shut off, Akira fell onto the set piece of the couch and sighed. "Woo!" He cheered, "Episode filmed!"

  "Y-Yeah," Goro smiled, sitting next to him and clutching his stomach, "I could use a slight rest in my own trailer." 

  Once he was alone, his phone buzzed. A number he didn't recognize popped up with words that made his eyes widen.

  ' _Hey Goro-kun, I got your number from Haru-chan. It's Ken, wanna hang sometime soon to catch up?_ '

  Ken... Goro lifted the phone and typed out an acceptance. Back in elementary school, Goro had three friends before Sae adopted him. Makoto, Haru, and Ken Amada. He moved when they were all ten. Ken had been Goro's first friend and they confided in each other about their mothers. He grinned despite and set for them to hang out later that day at Big Bang Burger. 

  He rushed to get changed and touch up his makeup with the biggest smile. Akira barely caught him rushing out. "Hey, are you heading back?"

  "Ah, no," Goro straightened his tie, "I have a meeting to attend to now. I'll meet you back at he apartment later tonight. I promise I won't tear open my stitches again."

  Akira raised a brow, but nodded and smiled anyway. Goro had never been so quick to escape talking with him in a long time, but... 

  Ken Amada didn't change very much over the years. He still had floppy, brown hair and innocent eyes taking up his face. Goro immediately grinned at him and took a seat at the booth, the dog caught his attention. "You have a dog?!" Goro asked, petting the dog as it nuzzled against his hand. 

  "His name's Koromaru," Ken said with a smile, "How've you been Goro? We haven't spoken in years."

  "A lot has happened," Goro tilted his head, "Sae Niijima has adopted me as her and Mako-chan'd brother, Shido's in jail, I've been shot multiple times, and... I have a significant other. His name's Akira Kurusu."

  "Your costar?" Ken whispered, "Ha, man, people're gonna go nuts if they find out! Good luck, dude."

  "That's why we haven't said anything about it. Anyway, how about you? How're things in your life?"

  "Well, Koromaru and I are thinking of moving here, we were scoping out the place before making a decision. It's really nice and since you, Mako-chan, and Haru-chan are here, you may sway us." Ken took a bite of his burger and dropped a fry to Koromaru. "Before I got Koro, his previous owner died and he was waiting outside the shrine for him. It was really sad..."

  "What a loyal dog," Goro patted Koromaru's head, "I'm glad you took him in."

  "Is something the matter? You seem off." Of course Ken would notice the subtle look of melancholy in Goro's eyes and his closed fist behind his cup. "You can tell me, Goro."

  "Shido is being executed tomorrow and I'm going to watch with Sae," Goro bit his lip, "I haven't told anyone but Ryuji—not even Akira knows. I know he'd support me, but I can't bring myself to say anything that personal with someone who could leave me."

  "If he isn't happy for you, dump him," Ken smirked, "that bastard deserves a lot more than death. Your boyfriend better cheer and make popcorn for the event or else I'll beat his ass."

  "I can always count on you, Ken. Is this payback for all the times I beat people up for hurting you back in elementary?"

  "Uh, duh," Ken grinned, "Gekkoukan Elementary was a festering cesspool for bullies and spoiled rich kids. It sucked for us orphans, huh."

  "I suppose that is a good plan," Goro said, "Perhaps you and Akira will get along if he reacts joyfully to Shido's execution. I may not even tell him..."

  "You should," Ken pointed his burger at him, "you can't do what you did when we were younger. Keeping so many secrets from someone who just wants the best for you is stupid." Goro sighed, staring down at Koromaru and then back at Ken before nodding. 

  "I understand," he told him, "Akira doesn't deserve to deal with so many personal problems from me. I'm an absolute mess. I thought I had gotten over getting revenge, but... I charged after a mob boss who worked for Shido... I nearly died for my own personal agenda without thinking about how it would affect the people I cared about. I'll do it again, too. I know I will."

  "I read about it and I was thinking 'Man, Goro is a fucking idiot'," Ken laughed, "When we were ten, I didn't think that you would have it in you to kill someone. Now look at you—cold blooded."

  "Ouch, Ken," Goro rolled his eyes, "Perhaps our childhood ramblings meant a lot now. I said I wished to be loved and get vengeance and you told me you wanted a dog. Looks like our dreams came true."

  "You had a lot more violent dreams than I did," Ken snickered, "my most violent was revenge as well, but then I had my depression and want for death... I lived because of Shinjiro's sacrifice and... I found it within myself to forgive him for what he did. But, we aren't the same in that aspect, Goro, you suffered a lot more than I did and your drive for justice is stronger than my own."

  "I wish I could be like you," Goro sighed, "I wish I could forgive and move on—I wish I could let Akira be there for me. I can't do it... I can't just... let go. It's so fucking annoying."

  Ken laughed, leaning forward and staring into Goro's eyes, "I bet Akira-kun really likes your determination." He winked. Goro rolled his eyes, trying to conceal the pink creeping along his cheeks. 

  "I bet he does, too."


	16. Chapter 16

  Goro spent the entire day with Ken. They met up with Haru and Makoto at the park to sit under a tree like they did in school. Paparazzi had a fun time taking pictures and calling it a "date" with titles asking if he was never even with Akira. "Check this out," Haru giggled, "'Is this random guy the new Kurusu?' Poor Akira."

  "Well, no matter," Makoto shrugged, "mindless gossip means nothing. How have you been, Ken?" Koromaru was sleeping in her lap, pawing at the grass while Makoto ran her fingers through his fur. 

  "I've been great, actually," he said, "my friend, Mituru Kirijo, provided me with a home and job until I got through university. I'm still working with the Kirijo Group and spending time with my friends. They're all about six or seven years older than I am and one of them is an robot with sentience. Aigis was created a while ago and I don't know too much about her origins."

  "Whoa, how cool," Haru leaned forward, "you have a robot friend! That's amazing, Ken-chan!"

  "Enough about me, what about you guys? You're famous actors!" Ken grinned, "I've been watching your show and I'm a huge fan of it!"

  "You should definitely meet the rest of us," Makoto said, "I'm sure you'd all get along wonderfully. Everyone would definitely be glad to see one of our friends—especially knowing that Goro actually had friends except us."

  "I—" Goro glared playfully, "I've had other friends besides you guys!"

  "Uh huh," Ken rolled his eyes, "the closest you've gotten to a friend besides us is the time a girl borrowed your pen and told you that you were cute. Too bad for her that you found her annoying—and that you're gay, but you hate people more."

  "I take offense to that," Goro crossed his arms, "I happen to have a lot of friends. For example, Ryuji is a close confidant, Akira is a wondrous one, Futaba is... there."

  "You never had a choice on whether or not you talked to them—it doesn't count," Makoto smirked. Goro rolled his eyes, a frown playing on his lips, but the dimples in his heels gave him away. "Ken, it was nice to see you and Koromaru-chan," Makoto said, standing. Haru followed suit, petting the dog. 

  "I can house you and Koro-chan while you browse for houses," Haru smiled. Ken nodded, putting the leash on Koromaru and walking away with the two girls. Luckily, the park was empty so not many people asked them for pictures—when they did, Ken was involved joyfully. Goro's phone bleeped to show Akira's name  

  "Yes, what is it, Akira?" Goro asked, a small smile on his face. Very few times did he show any dimples—only with Makoto, Haru, and Ken... Sometimes Akira, but he never saw them. 

  "I just wanted to hear your voice, honey," Akira said, "and invite you out tonight. I was thinking we go out to dinner... have drinks... then, maybe, head over back to yours and relax since you're still injured." Akira was getting stir crazy in Goro's apartment—busting himself with TV and online news stories about this 'new' Akira that was hanging around Goro. He could lie and say he wasn't jealous, but he wasn't going to mind it. 

  Goro hissed through his teeth in hesitation; Akira's face dropped. "I, um, I can't do anything tonight and I'll be back a little late—my old friend is in town and I promised to help him find potential places to live. I know he won't want to leech off Haru for too long."

  "...I see," Akira said, "Should I make dinner, or will you eat out?"

  "I'll probably get something, thank you, though. I'll pick up fatty tuna for Morgana and sushi for you, okay?"

  "Okay, I'll see you." The call ended. Akira sighed, placing the phone down and shutting off the stove. He was bored and lonely. Ryuji was off with Yusuke, Futaba and Sojiro were out shopping, Takemi was checking up on Miwa-chan, Ohya was too interested in the gossip to talk to him, Kawakami had papers to grade and wanted alone time, Hifumi was resting up for a big match, Shinya was far too young to be at a bar—hell, the kid had alcohol out of Akira's cup once and hated the taste of vodka. The arcade didn't appeal to him, he didn't want to sit at a café by himself. Ah! Got it!

  ' _Hel-lo my lovely fans! Today, I will be lounging around Central Street—come drop by!'_

  Now he had something to do. Instead of writhing in his own jealousy, he could spend time with fans and just han out with them. Akira severely underestimated the amount of people that would show up—he swore it was four full subway trains. Everyone began screaming and cheering at the sight of him. "Uh, good afternoon!" He grinned, "can we be a bit more organized? I'm a bit overwhelmed—oh, yeah, I'll sign your phone—picture too? Okay!—Whoa, same as the last?"

  Akira was tired and pumped on adrenaline by the time midnight rolled around and he finished up the meet and greet. He had been there for six hours and was eating the snacks the fans brought. 

  Akira ended up at Crossroads helping Lala-chan with the bar, an idle stare on his face as he cleaned the used glasses. He was listening to the woman rant about yet another issue in her life, thanking him for listening, and then continuing the story. Akira had heard a story like her's a million times—boring job, disrespectful kids, and a husband who's never home anymore. Akira could only offer his ear and polite reassurances that it'll be okay. 

  He was so engrossed in her soap opera of a life that he didn't even realize that Lala had been calling his name until the woman pointed it out. He turged away with a polite grin. 

"Kurusu," Lala said, "your phone's been buzzing since you showed up, go check it. How did you not notice?"

  "Uh, sorry, Lala-chan," Akira smiled. He left the downtrodden woman at the bar to go into the backroom. His phone was ringing again. It was Goro. Akira didn't even realize it was three in the morning. Lala would've owed him overtime if he didn't just volunteer to help out. "Goro? Is everything okay?"

  "What?!" He sounded pissed and his voice was cracking. "How dare you act so casual!! I've been calling you all night!" The sound of sniffling and Goro's very distinct crying made a boulder of guilt settle in Akira's gut. "I was worried about you, you know?! I would've called the police if I wasn't a cop! I nearly went out with a gun and search hound! Jesus Christ, Kurusu!"

  Kurusu. Goro never called him 'Kurusu' since they first met. If a heart could crack, Akira's would have. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was so late and—I won't ignore my phone anymore... I'm sorry for worrying you."

  "...You..." Goro's voice was steady now, seething with rage, "You are a mother fucker... How do you fucking believe that a meaningless sorry will make up for disappearing for _nine_ hours?! Makoto and Sae were looking for you! We were terrified!" The line went dead. 

  "Trouble in paradise?" Lala asked from the doorway. Akira stared down at his phone, tears welling up in his eyes. 

  "I fucked up," he laughed sadly, "I'm gonna head back for tonight. I'll see you, Lala-chan. Tell Ohya I said hi."

 

  Goro nearly locked Akira out for the night. His bad habit of picking at stitches was getting to him and the knock at the door almost made him rip one out in shock. He rushed to the door, flinging it open to be greeted with a neatly scented array of pink carnations and a bag of pancakes. "I'm an imbecile."

  "Yeah, you are," Goro glared, shoving his arms around him and burying his face into Akira's shoulder. "I hate you... so much." Akira returned the hug, holding himnas close as the flowers and pancakes would allow. Goro muttered something into Akira's shirt. 

  "What was that?"

  "I..."

  "Come on, Goro," Akira teased. 

  "...I love you!"


	17. Chapter 17

  The shock and joy that shot through Akira sped through him like a bullet. A grin spread across his cheeks and he pulled back from Goro. "I love you, too, Goro," he said. The older man flushed, forcing his head down to conceal the matching grin he tried to repress. 

  "Don't you ever disappear like that again," Goro glared, "Because when I find you, you'll get a bullet in your fucking head." Akira laughed, pressing a tender kiss to Goro's forehead. "Now... would you like to pay me back for being so loving?" Goro lowered his voice, leaning in to drag his tongue along Akira's jawline. 

  "As much as I would like to," Akira groped Goro's ass, "you're still badly injured and your safety means more to me than desires." Goro frowned, taking a step back and crossing his arms. "Next time?"

  "You're such a fucking perv," Goro smirked, "I only wanted you to dress those pancakes and put those flowers in a vase." Akira watched him walk back to the couch—a few weeks ago, he couldn't even imagine seeing Goro Akechi slouch, now he was making innuendos, swearing, and—the detective burped, laughed, and went back to eating popcorn while watching Featherman. Akira smiled, placing the pancakes on a plate and pouring lots of syrup on it before sticking the flowers into an empty vase. 

  "Can I join you on the—"

  Goro's phone beeped loudly from the coffee table. The brunette frowned, answering with a pleasant voiced "hello!" Akira sighed, placing the plate on the table before sitting down next to Goro. The latter snuggled up to him, resting his head on his shoulder and putting his legs up. "Ah, yes, I understand that, of course. Although, I do believe that the best course of action would be—what? No, I'm not doubting your intelligence. Let me talk, sir! As I was saying, I believe we should conduct a sting operation and send one of our agents in. I don't believe I'd be a good candidate for that undercover operation—I'm too recognizable... That shouldn't be a—um, alright then. I'll see you tomorrow—now? Very well, then. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

  "What was that about?" Akira smiled, watching Goro stand and rush to the bedroom.  "Goro?"

  "I need to be at a meeting in a little bit. Don't wait up, it'll take a while because those dumb asses find it so _fucking_ necessary to drone on about numbers and qualifications and shit." Goro was buckling his pants over a white dress shirt. Akira laughed when he struggled with his tie. "Goddamn—"

  "Here, let me," Akira moved Goro's hands to his lips, pressed a kiss to them, and let them drop to his sides while tying the tie. "For someone who wears a tie every day, you'd think he'd be good at it."

  "M-Mako, Haru, and Ken usually helped me when I was younger—Haru usually ties it for me nowadays." Akira tugged the tie a little harshly when 'Ken' was said. Goro didn't miss it and made a note to mention him a lot more often. Akira was so hard to rile up. Goro smirked. "You know, Ken used to help me with everything—we would actually do everything together. Ken would distract somebody, and I'd dump water on their heads. When we were kids, we would run around and dunk our uniforms into the lake after school ended for the year."

  Akira smiled tightly, tugging the tie into place and pressing a harsh kiss to Goro's lips. "Good luck at your late night, 3 am meeting."

  Goro smiled back. It was no meeting. Conducting the sting at a brothel would have to be tonight and Goro had to be there with the agent. A famous actor and detective looking to get fucked like never before—a perfect alibi to get in. The woman, on the other hand, would pretend to just be his friend there to support him and explore her own horizons. Akira seemed upset over it, perhaps even distrustful. No more lying, Goro thought, not after this. But he knew he was just lying to himself. 

  He was kissed goodbye at the door and watched over as he walked down the hall. Goro was frowning at the elevator, clutching his briefcase tightly, and his heart racing. He hated sting operations. When he put himself in bad situations, people thought it was okay to grope him and whisper vile things into his ear as he passed. "Sorry, Akira," he whispered when the elevator doors closed. He leaned against the wall. "I'm sorry I'm such a liar; I'm sorry I worry you; I'm sorry that I may not always come home at night; I'm sorry that, one day, you'll see me in the morgue."

  He called Sae. Luckily, she was still in the office working on paperwork. "What is it, Goro?" She asked.

  "I'm going to Shinjuku to conduct a sting on Villa of Beauties acting as a potential prostitute with a female agent. Be on standby in case something happens."

  "Very well—be safe." When Goro as younger, she always advised him against going. Goro texted Makoto, Haru, and Ken the same statement in their group chat. He liked to be safe just in case something went horribly wrong and he died. Someone had to tell Akira and he'd be damned if it was himself.

  The elevator dinged, forcing Goro out of the solace he built within the metal walls. The velvet wallpaper and cold handlebar seemed so... nice compared to the storm outside that pattered along his life every day. He stepped off the elevator sporting another practiced smile. "Have a good night, Miss!" He said to the woman at the front desk. 

  "You, as well, Akechi-San," she said, "Oh, and Kurusu-San told me to tell you that he wishes you good luck at the meeting and to be safe so late."

  "I will," Goro said. He left the apartment complex at 3:30 in the morning dressed in his normally formal attire. The detective got into an unmarked, black car that took him to Shinjuku. The driver was one of his old mentors back in his first few years. In the passenger seat was a skilled sniper who would settle behind the brothel. "Good morning, agents."

  "Hey, Wonderboy," the woman grinned, "your partner will be Yukari-chan, okay? Just to let you know, this'll be risky."

  "Every job with you is risky, Mitsuru-san," Goro said, "you and Akihiko-san are just trouble. Oh, Ken's back in town."

  "I'll have to say hi if I see him," Akihiko said, "Anyway, once you get him to lead you to that disgusting bastard, say "my fiancé" and we'll rush in."

  "Okay," Goro looked down at his phone. He knew Akira would be asleep by 4, which is was when they arrived at the dirty, underground whorehouse. He took a deep breath,l when he saw Yukari—a brunette dressed in a light pink, short dress that held tight against her figure. "Good evening, Yukari-San."

  "Nice to see you, too, Akechi. Are you ready to mess these guys up?" Her face wasn't normally caked in perfectly done makeup. Goro knew that Yukari couldn't do a winged eyeliner look for the life of her and she had no sense of properly choosing colors to compliment her own looks. That's why Yukari didn't wear much makeup. 

  "Ah, yes, of course." Goro was rushed into a back room where he was told to change into darker clothes. Ripped pants and a black hoodie. He enjoyed the the comfy clothes, but it didn't feel right on him. So, when he was alone in the dressing room, he folded the tie Akira tied for him and stuffed it into his pocket for comfort. Sure, dressing up was fun, but he was more interested in getting the case done. 

  "Hurry up, Akechi," Yukari called, "it's four fifteen! We need to go!" Damn that woman. 

  Goro plastered on his smile again and met her outside. She crossed her arms and smirked. "It's about time, Wonderboy."

  "Whatever, Yukari, this is why nobody at Gekko High likes you very much."

  "Shut your mouth," she laughed, "come on, let's go now. You ready to enter the thunder dome?"

  "I have to send something really quick." Goro took out his phone and scrolled down to Akira's number. A frown took home on his face as he typed out his message. 

_'I love you, Akira Kurusu, even if I'm too harsh to say it aloud. Don't wait up for me tonight. Even if I stop coming back from work, I'll still love you.'_


	18. Chapter 18

  Cigar smoke distorted the purple walls and velvet couches, but Goro pushed through behind Yukari. He smiled up at the bartender, "hey."

  "Whaddya want?"

  "Well," Goro licked his bottom lip, "aside from you, where's the boss here? My friend and I would like to get in touch and see if we can moonlight here. Between you and me, it's so cumbersome to be so busy... I've never even been properly fucked by anyone competent. I was thinking that I could here." Goro hated flirting with disgusting criminals. 

  "I guess a celebrity'd bring customers. I'll phone him for ya—at least yer fine."

  Goro smirked, his eyes glancing over to Yukari's. If anything, she loved attention and compliments even on a job, but she preformed them well and precise. The bartender was whispering into the phone—even if he wasn't, the sleezy jazz playing on the speakers would've drowned it out. 

  The two agents looked around at the scene. There were hallways leading to the sex rooms and women wearing nothing but lingerie were dancing against wealthy men on couches and chairs. It disgusted Goro to see women who didn't want to do what they were doing. He cringed when he saw a woman come out from one of the back rooms with tears streaking her face and fresh cuts on her head. He really wanted to take them down. Make them suffer. 

  "Good news, he's agreed to meet with ya—only you, though, celebrity. Sorry, sexy, we got enough brunettes 'round here. Get out."

  Goro should've left there. One agent undercover was, by far, one of the worst ideas to ever think of. He could be badly hurt, traumatized, or killed. Yukari looked at him, trying to signify leaving. 

  "Go back home, K-chan," Goro said. Yukari stared at him, her jaw dropped. "You only came here to support me. I can continue alone, if I must."

  "Akechi—"

  "I'll be fine," he said, "if anything happens, can you run by my apartment and bring the person there some purple hyacinths? A grand bouquet?"

  "Of course," Yukari said. She rushed out of the brothel, a terrified look in her eyes. Goro followed the bartender to the backroom towards a staircase. It was dimly lit with flickering lights and dried vomit at the top. 

  "He's down there waiting for your fine ass, mister celebrity."

  Goro said nothing as he descended. Despite his racing heartbeat and regret welling up within him. He couldn't help but think that, if he died, he would have few regrets. He got all he wanted. Family and love. 

  "What the hell are you doing out here alone?!" A detective yelled at Yukari, "Akechi's still in there! Alone! What were you thinking?!" Yukari wiped her eyes. 

  "H-He said to bring the person in his apartment purple hyacinths," Yukari whimpered, "I know it was too important to let us both leave... But it's so dangerous... Please, call one of the Niijimas and tell them I'm so sorry..."

  Goro shut off his phone to stop the buzzing. He stood outside two old, broken doors that smelled of alcohol and cigarettes. Goro pushed open the doors, a flirty smile on his face. "Good evening," he leaned against the doorframe, "I'd like a job, here."

  "Well, well, Goro Akechi wants a job at my brothel. You wanna get fucked, right? I can't just have some nobody workin' here. On your knees, whore."

  Goro raised a brow, biting back a sneer. "Before I do so, you run this place? Right? Backroom, Underground office, right? How convenient that nobody will be able to hear you moaning." He bit his tongue to prevent any insults as he got down on his knees. "After all, my fiancé was never this rough with me." The man laughed. 

  He got up, holding a gun in his hand and a smile on his face. Goro clenched his fist. "Open your mouth." He had a gun to Goro's face—a hand wrenched into his hair and yanked his head back. Goro complied before the gun was shoved down his throat. His eyes blew wide and he suppressed a gag. "I could blow your fucking throat out. God, I want to so fuckin' much—you've had many of my fucking guys arrested. How do you think I feel? You wanna fucking work for me? Pay with your life first, Cunt."

  Goro felt saliva slide down his cheek as his teeth clenched around the gun. It was forced deeper until he couldn't suppress the gags and couldn't breathe. There was screaming upstairs that went unnoticed. It disgusted him that it was inherently normal. The man took the gun back and hit Goro across the face with it. Goro was eye level with the floor and a sharp pain on his left cheek. His chest heaved. "Do ya think I'm stupid? I fuckin' know you was plannin' it."

  "Looks like I can't fool you," Goro chuckled, "what? Are you going to kill me? Go ahead—" The man kicked him square in the stomach, right in the stitches. He dragged Goro across the concrete by his hair, scraping his arms. "What the hell?!"

  "You ain't walkin' out so easy—ya still want yer job? You can have it when we get to where we're goin'." Goro kicked his legs, grabbing the man's hand and pulling at his own hair. 

  "Let me go, mother fucker!" Goro screamed, turning and kicking, "I'll fucking kill you! Do you know who you're messing with?! I'm Goro mother fucking Akechi! I will fucking kill you with my own two mother fucking hands!"

  The man laughed, throwing him against the wall and kicking him. Goro spat out blood. "I'd take you right here if the fuckin' cops weren't after me. Use that cocky little mouth of yours for something else, ha?"

  "I'll fucking kill you," Goro muttered. He laughed to himself, a sick grin spreading across his face. He hadn't felt adrenaline that strong since he watched Shido was charged. Goro pushed himself up against the wall. "Do you hear me?! I'll fucking end you!" He barely felt the hand wrap around his throat or the gun against his cheek. 

  "How about now, dick?"

  "I don't give a shit if you fucking kill me," Goro grinned. He lifted his leg and kicked the man off. Goro grabbed the gun. The detective held it by the barrel and began slamming the butt of the gun against the man's head. "How's that feel, asshole?! Do you see that fucking with Goro Akechi gets you fucking hurt?! Hah?!" He continued. 

  Blood flew across the wall, splattering over every surface. He could see the man's skull caving in when he found a better weapon—a busted pipe on the ground. Goro threw the gun against the wall and strode to the pipe. "I used to play baseball with my best friend as a kid," he smirked, "how does it feel to know that you're going to fucking die now? How many regrets will you enter hell with?"

  He lifted the pipe over his head, staring down at the brothel owner. "All those girls you hurt?! How does it feel to know that you ruined fucking lives?! Do you know how much I regret being fucking born?! We had the chance to be alive and look at where you are now, asshole!" Goro screamed, "no matter what I did in life, at least I'm not you! My only solace is that I'm not the fucking person I'm fucking arresting! Killing, even! You don't mess with Goro mother fucking Akechi! Because Goro mother fucking Akechi is a cold blooded killer when he needs to be! So, ha!" The pipe was drenched in blood that splattered everywhere. Goro wiped blood that wasn't his when the guilt kicked in. 

  He turned and vomited on the ground when the other cops flooded into the hall. They rarely saw Goro Akechi cry, but they knew how much he hated to hurt someone. Shido would make him have all his enemies killed in prison and Goro would cry himself to sleep every night. He still did often. They stared at the red scene and then at the headless man on the ground. "He... He was going to..." Goro grabbed his arms, "now his brains are all over the place. Please... Not another one..."

  "Akechi-San, there's an ambulance out for you. You need to be checked for injuries."

  "Yeah, I think my stitches tore again," he laughed bitterly, clutching at his shirt tightly. "I'll be outside..." His voice was void of all emotion. The more experienced officers had grown used to seeing the utter terror that took home on the detective's face after he took a life. 

  "I'm sorry that I left you," Yukari said when she saw him sitting at the ambulance getting stitched up. "It was a bad idea, but I was scared, and—"

  "I get it, Yukari," Goro said blankly, "He's dead now... I killed him."

  "He deserved it. You should go home, Goro."

  "I should," Goro whispered, "but I don't want to worry my boyfriend... He gets so concerned about me and he thought I went to a meeting."

  "Go home," Yukari stroked his cheek, "Go home and shower, change, and snuggle up to your boyfriend. Tell him the truth and be honest with him for once. You can't just keep lying."

  "I know... I love him so much, but I'm too unstable to be loved back. I snapped so fast—I killed another person. I haven't changed at al since Shido!" Goro buried his face in his hands, "I'm still the same as I was when I was fifteen!"

  "Hey," Yukari slapped his head, "don't talk like that. You changed and grew! You have a successful career, a loving boyfriend, and a beautiful family. Don't belittle yourself for your past. That man was disgusting; he wanted to do such vulgar things to you that you didn't want. You killed him and he deserved it. Don't feel bad about anything. Go home and rest. I'll take you."

  "Thank you, Yukari. I'll have my clothes dry-cleaned or burned." He chuckled, tucking his hair behind his ear. Yukari pat his head and led him back to her car. "I hope he's asleep and he doesn't have to see me like this. It's already five? I have work today to discuss the next episode."

  The two talked about few things and listened to the radio. Yukari was a reckless driver who danced and swerved on the way back to Shibuya. 

  "Whoa! Nice place, Akechi! I should come by more often!"

  "Yeah," Goro murmured, getting out of the car and walking inside. He had nearly forgotten about being drenched in blood until the desk lady stared at him. "Paint," he lied. Goro's eyes were half-lidded and tears smeared the blood on his cheeks. He even forgot that he had a key to his own apartment, so he knocked. 

  Akira had just finished tying his shoes when the frantic knocking on the door distracted him. "Hel—" He received a face full of brown hair and tears wetting his shirt. "Goro? Are you okay?!"

  "I'm sorry," Goro whispered, "I went to Shinjuku on a sting operation and I-I killed him. Another life on me... Akira—I—"

  "Hey, go shower and calm down... We can talk after, okay? Are you hurt?"

  "N-Not badly," Goro frowned, "I—I'm sorry that I lied!"

  "It's fine—what's important is that you're safe and here now. We can talk after you calm down so you can articulate clearly."

  "O-Okay... Okay..."


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm getting back into the groove with school and all. I'll keep trying to update. Also, thank you all for the support, it really means a lot and I'll keep trying.

  Three hot cups of coffee and a warm blanket later, Goro was breathing normally again. Akira sat next to him, holding his hand and rubbing his shoulder. "When Shido had me under his control, he'd have me get inmates falsely accused of crimes killed. His enemies were many in number and that resulted in many deaths. I can never forgive myself. Today, I lied to you and conducted a sting operation where I posed as myself looking to have some sick fun. I killed the owner with a rusty pipe and I... I enjoyed every second of it. Doesn't that worry you?" Goro pulled his knees higher against his chest. "I killed a man today and I was so happy I did it. It was all for the sake of justice and my own protection, but... I stopped caring about my own safety when my mom took her own life."

  Goro's voice was dull and blank. It wasn't the faked polite and normal voice he used when they first met; it was darker and he didn't even bother faking any emotion. "Why are you in the force, then?" Akira asked, "if it's only brought you sadness and pain? Why not continue as a full time actor and join Ann in modeling?"

  "I want to keep people like my father and people like me off the streets in cells or graves. Leaving my humanity at the doorstep is normal, but taking it back brings a different feeling every time." Goro sighed, placing the empty mug on the coffee table. "It's kind of like acting, in a sense. You leave who you are behind once the cameras come on and you go back to normal once they shut off—the only difference is the amount of guilt and regret you feel once you peel off a mask stitched to your face."

  "That's why you're so good at acting," Akira said, "That's what you meant by saying you had no choice but to be good. Bringing justice to the world doesn't mean you have to sacrifice your own humanity—when you leave yourself behind, you become what you're trying to stop."

  "I've been like that for years, Akira; I've been a monster and I've been an empty piece of skin and muscle for longer. Preventing others from doing what I've done is all I've ever wanted to do. Preventing others from going through what I did..."

  "Neglect and abuse," Akira said, "you can do that and not have to give up your humanity. Appear in commercials. We can set up an organization to help kids like you and prevent them from hurting without you having to hurt others to achieve your own goals. Goro, you shouldn't have to give yourself up."

  "That sounds like a good idea," Goro smiled, "but I can't just leave a life that I've struggled to stay away from. I left the force when Shido was arrested—I was seventeen. Four years of no police, but I always itched for it. I joined when I was fifteen—seven years ago. I didn't even want to, then. It was like a drug. I needed more in larger amounts. I do stings like this because the rush of adrenaline I get is like heroin."

  "Then go to rehab—use acting as rehab. Make programs for kids and do some good without hurting yourself. Please, Goro."

  "It will take time, Akira," Goro bit his lip, "but I can try. I can start doing mundane things in the office and... I can stop setting up dangerous stings in Shinjuku..."

  Akira smiled as he twirled a strand of Goro's hair. "I'd feel a lot better if you weren't in so much danger all the time. You're gonna give me gray hairs."

  "That's my job, honey." 

  Soon enough, they had to drive to the studio for the day. Everyone was sitting around a table except for Futaba, who was probably still asleep. She usually arrived around noon to join in, but Mishima never docked her for it. "Good morning!" Ann called, "Sit by me, Goro-chan!" Goro smiled; Ann and him never usually spent time together, but they always enjoyed each other's company. 

  He sat between her and Futaba while Akira sat across from him between Yusuke and Haru. Mishima sat at the head of the table with a laptop at the ready. "So," Mishima said, "Today we will be discussing the latest episode. Now, I'm glad Akechi is feeling better and that his wounds have healed." Ah, so he never told them of his lie. "For today, I'd like to get all of your ideas jotted down."

  "Well, I was thinking, perhaps, an episode where the thieves attempt to get Goro to rejoin and turn away from his precious life," Yusuke said.

  "Lame!" Futaba rolled her eyes, "Make us blow something up! Or! Or how about Goro-chan gets caught up in an explosion and the Thieves save him dramatically!"

  "When did everyone start agreeing on calling me 'Goro-chan'?" Goro raised a brow, smiling. Futaba winked at him, but nobody answered. 

  "That sounds like both ideas could work rather well. Anyone else?"

  "Yo, how 'bout the Thieves work to steal the heart of some losers trying to use their name for crimes," Ryuji grinned. Mishima typed it down. 

  "Nice one, Sakamoto."

  Akira zoned out. He was staring blankly at his Twitter feed—it was all praise on the latest episode and new edits on the scene where Goro was against the wall. Akira spent he meeting retweeting fan art and posting pictures of everyone onto Instagram and Snapchat. Futaba, Ann, and him had an unspoken competition of who could post the most. They used to have a follower war, but Goro stole the spotlight. 

  "Oh, and before I forget," Mishima announced, "There will be another interview set up with Akechi and Kurusu tomorrow night. The night after will be Niijima and Okumura, then Takamaki and Sakura, then Kitagawa and Sakamoto."

  "Cool, I'll let Shiho know that we need to hold off on date night," Ann smiled. Akira didn't hear the announcement over the blanked mind he developed over the course of the meeting. 

  "Dude," Ryuji nudged him, "You gotta pay attention. You and Goro have an interview tomorrow night at nine."

  "Huh? Oh, thanks, Ryuji," Akira smiled. He looked around for Goro, only to find that the brunette had walked off with Ann. "Uh... Rude."

  "Looks like Ann's stealin' your boyfriend, Akira. Hey, wanna film a live on Insta?" Ryuji grinned, setting his phone up on a water bottle. Akira nodded, joining him on the couch. One person had joined and, soon after, a plethora of fans joined the feed. "'Sup guys! I'm here with Akira today and we were feelin' bored after Goro and Ann ditched us."

  "Ryuji, did you even have a plan on what to do or..?"

  "I was thinkin' that we answer some fan questions on Twitter—okay, all of ya go and tweet me with the hashtag Akirasucks!"

  "Excuse me?" Akira raised a brow. Ryuji's phone began blowing up quickly after he said that. The blonde was always doing lives and answering questions. Out of all of them, Ryuji spent the most time being interactive and putting himself out there. 

  "Okay, uh, how 'bout this one! Is Akechi-Kun really obsessed with pancakes or is it a public joke?" Ryuji snickered, "Oh, man! He so is! Tell 'em 'bout that one time Aki!"

  Akira thought about it for a moment. He knew exactly what Ryuji wanted him to say. "One time," he grinned, "Goro was rushing around the set before we got to know him—he was holding a huge plate of pancakes and then he tripped and fell. He was wearing fancy dress pants and a button down that ended up covered in syrup. Not only did he look heartbroken—Makoto told us he mourned for them in his trailer with a candle."

  Ryuji burst out laughing, hunching over his knees and covering his face. "Holy shit, that was so funny! Anyway, next question is... How's your mom, Sakamoto-kun? She's skin' great, thanks! Mom's really happy that you guys love us and her! Let's see... Oh, Akira, is Akeshu real?"

  Akira laughed, ignoring Ryuji's wiggling eyebrows. He didn't know if Goro wanted to announce it publicly. Akira winked at the phone, "I'll have to ask." Ryuji rolled his eyes, a knowing grin on his face. 

  "Psh, yeah, sure," Ryuji scoffed, "you wouldn't be tellin' people that if they heard the dressin' room incident."

  "Ryuji!" Akira blushed, "nothing happened!" Ryuji got the hint and nodded.

  "Go ask your honey, dude," Ryuji smirked, "let's see if Golden Boy's gonna be inta you."

  "Next question, Ryuji?" 

  "Okay, oh, this one's from Ann! Goro wants to know if you want his dick—I'm joking—he wants to know where you put his favorite sweater vest. And to tell you that you suck at dry cleaning and you need to make the bed when you wake up so that he can come home and not have to worry about it."

  "I love you, too, Honey!" Akira grinned into the camera, "I'll start making the bed, but, what am I? A housewife? I've been cooking and cleaning that you better start paying me."

  Ann laughed, pushing a strand of her hair from her face. She was just about done contouring Goro in her trailer when they joined Ryuji's live. As much as she hated to admit it, he was hilarious in his lives and it was nice to see him so carefree with his best friend. "So," she grinned, "Spill the deets on your relationship! Everything!"

  Goro chuckled. Ann was one of his closest friends—they always chatted over messaging and she knew practically everything, even about still being injured. He was glad his stitches were coming out soon and he could get back to doing things without caution. "Well, he's very supportive and he always makes food for me. I'm really lucky to have him and... I told him that I loved him and he said it back..."

  "Aw! You guys are so cute!" Ann squealed, brushing highlight on Goro's cheekbones. "I'm so happy you guys are together! Are you ever going to tell the public?"

  "M-Maybe soon. I'll talk to Akira about it and we could put in on our social media." Goro shrugged, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "How about you and Shiho? How is she?"

  "She's doing a lot better," Ann grinned, "Every day, she and I go on walks with the dogs and she's running again. It's so nice to see her trying so hard." 

  "I'm happy for you both," Goro smiled, "I'd like to see you and Shiho again. Perhaps we can all go get lunch sometime."

  "Akira can come, too," Ann grinned, "Double Date! Double Date! Hey! Are you ready for your interview tomorrow? Maybe you guys can announce your relationship there, if Akira wants to."

  "That sounds like a good idea; we can get lunch afterwards?"

  Ann took a picture of them and then showed Goro the makeup. "Why am I always surprised that you're amazing?"

  "Don't underestimate me, Goro-chan!" Ann smirked, "Now, when you guys did stuff in the dressing room... What happened? Exactly?"

  "O-Oh! Well..." Goro looked down with his face burning, "Uh, Akira g-gave me o-oral..."

  "Sinful," Ann winked, "I'll assume you had fun, considering everything. What are you doing tomorrow night?"

  "I'll probably go to the station for some paperwork, and try to solve a case. I promise I won't do any stings."

  "Not to be offensive and mean, but you never keep your promises," Ann chuckled, "Just don't die, okay?"

  "I won't die, Ann, I'm not that reckless." Goro leaned back on his hands, "I'll stop going into Shinjuku brothels posing as a potential hole to use, but I will never stop trying to make the world better."

  "I'll support you, Goro-chan," Ann patted his hair, "Just be safe and wear a vest before barging in."

  "Fine—" Goro's phone rang. "Hello?"

  "Akechi-san, there's been a murder at Inokashira Park. Can you come by?"

  "Ah, of course, I'll be there in a few minutes."

  "See you."

  "Goodbye."

  "What was that?" Ann asked, putting away her makeup and handing Goro a few wipes. Goro thanked her. 

  "Someone got killed at the park and I'm going to go investigate. Tell Akira I had to do paperwork or something and then tell me what you told him so that I know what to say."

  Ann pursed her lips, but nodded anyway. "I'll lead him off your trail. Paperwork, yeah. Just... don't keep lying because that'll blow up in your face. Trust and respect will be ruined with dishonesty."

  "I just don't want him to worry. I'll be doing paperwork anyway—it's just a quick visit to the park." Goro adjusted his tie and grabbed his briefcase. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ann-chan."


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yikes. Okay, the names of all these random side characters aren't that important. I just came up with them because Persona 5 had no name for background characters. Rip.

  Goro arrived at the park, calmly seeking out the yellow tape and walking over like the calm and collected detective he liked to be. He could smell the rancid, decaying body as he approached. The girl, the murder victim, was covered in ants and maggots as she lay sprawled across the dirt. Her wounds had stopped bleeding, but it was easy to see what could have killed her. A slit throat. "Akechi-senpai," a younger detective said, approaching. 

  "Has she been identified yet?"

  "Uh, no, not yet," he stammered, "um, a jogger found her and we're interviewing her right now."

  The younger detective was new and, to Goro's luck, was assigned as his partner and student. "We can interview her in the interrogation room once the coroner gets the body." Goro crossed his arms, "After that, we will run to the morgue and get her identity, call the family—all of that."

  "Ah, yes, of course." The kid was also a fan of the show. When they first met, Goro swore the kid had a mini heart attack. Although, he was impressed that he kept his composure and acted professionally. "Shall we?"

  "You're driving," Goro said, tearing his eyes away from the body. "This is your first murder case, it doesn't get any easier, but you have to remind yourself that catching whoever did it will save more people than whether she was still alive."

  "Yeah, thank you, Senpai," he bowed. Goro got into the passenger seat of the car, buckling up and checking his phone. He tweeted about hating paperwork before adjusting the gun on his hip. 

  "I know we have a job to do, but I request that you do not mention my name about being out today because I lied to my..." Goro hesitated, "...boyfriend about it. He doesn't know that I'm not on desk duty."

  "Of course, senpai," he smiled, "is it Akira Kurusu? If you don't mind me asking."

  "Ah, it is," Goro shut his eyes for a moment, "I said that I would do paperwork instead of dangerous jobs to appease him, but I have no intention of it."

  "Um, Senpai, if you don't mind—I think it's a bad idea to lie to him. I'm sure he's just worried and..."

  "Yes, I know," Goro sighed, "it's a defense mechanism that I am working on. Just, for now, don't announce it publicly."

  "Okay, I won't."

  The conversation died out, replaced by the quiet tune of whatever was on the radio. Goro was never one to listen to music, but Akira was big on 'jamming out' to the radio every time they were in the car. He liked to play the soundtrack of the show—specifically Last Surprise and Beneath the Mask. Goro's phone buzzed.

  _Akira Kurusu: Hey Honey, how's paperwork?_

_Goro Akechi: It's rather boring, if I must say._

_Akira Kurusu: Want me to..._

_Akira Kurusu: Spice it up? ;)_

Gorofroze _—_ it wasn't that he didn't _want_ to, but he was in a car with a girl dead  in the park. Paperwork seemed a little more appealing. Before Goro managed to formulate a response, he received a photo from Akira. His hair was even more disheveled that it usually was and he had two fingers in his mouth. Akira's face was flushed and Goro could tell he wasn't wearing anything. 

  _Akira Kurusu: Well, what do you think? ;)_

_Goro Akechi: That's rather... interesting_

Goro saved it to his phone and turned it face down onto his lap. He didn't need his partner seeing that. If it was any other time, he'd play along and tell Akira how bland it was. "—Pai? We're here?"

  "Hm? Oh, apologies, I was zoning out," Goro gave him a carefully apologetic smile. The morgue was always a pristine place, but Goro could never feel comfortable in it. The younger detective seemed even more uncomfortable from the way he was shuffling around with his eyes darting everywhere. "Don't be so panicked—nothing can hurt you unless you act stupid enough to touch it. Like scalpels and blood."

  "Akechi-kun," the assistant M.E. said, "it's been a while since I've seen you, but Tae tells me you still visit her—why not me?" Miwa was Tae Takemi's patient years ago when the punk doctor saved her life. Miwa decided to become a doctor, of course she's still in training, though. 

  "I've been busy with the show and a social life, Miwa-chan," Goro said, "Have you ID'd her yet?"

  "Yes, actually," she grinned, "Raina Tsukuba—a sixteen-year-old girl who lives in Shibuya with her family."

  "Call them to identify her."

  "Already done," she smirked, "cause of death was the cutting of her throats and there are ligature marks on her wrists and ankles. She was bounded up before she died."

  "We'll ask her family about it—let's get a room set up for them."

  Back at Goro's apartment, Akira sat on the couch eating potato chips and casting stray crumbs onto the carpet. Goro hadn't responded to his messages, but it was probably work. When his phone buzzed, he excitedly checked it—it was just Futaba calling. 

  "Hey, Fufu."

  "What is up brotha from anotha motha," Futaba yelled, "is Pancake Boy over there or is he still at the station?"

  "He's still out doing paperwork, I think," Akira propped his feet on the coffee table, "I'm glad he's not over exerting himself in dangerous jobs. A desk job would be best for his free time when we aren't filming."

  "Tsukuba-San, was Raina-San at the park often?" Goro asked, looking directly at Raina's father. He nodded, his hands covering his face as he sobbed. "Were there any problems at school? She went to Shujin, correct? Was she bullied?" Akira had gone to Shujin and he told Goro that kids had a knack for spreading rumors and bullying. 

  "I-I... maybe!" He cried, "Raina really liked school, but she said that she didn't have many friends!" Everyone who went to Shujin had rumors about them. Hell, even Goro had rumors about him and he didn't even attend the school—he attended Gekkoukan High School when Shido threatened to destroy any of Goro's 'distractions'. 

  "I'll go to the school and have the students interviewed—do you know where Raina was last night?"

  "S-Studying with friends! Um, Haruka Ryu and Yui Rei."

  Goro continued asking questions until he knew as much as the father knew—he knew her favorite color and her first word by the end of the interview. Now, he had to go to Shujin and somehow avoid being caught on camera not doing paperwork. 

  Even before he started acting, Goro was always in the limelight as the young detective and the attractive guy on teen magazines—now he was recognized for his skills, but they loved invading his privacy. He still kept up his act of a perfect golden boy even though his utter, burning hatred for being polite seared at his tongue every time he spoke to someone. The principal of Shujin, Kobayakawa, welcomed him with the same stitched grins and spotted laughs until Goro told him what he was there for. His face dropped.

  Around Shujin, students were excited to be interviewed—they hoped to get an autograph from the celebrity and, hopefully, steal his heart like a phantom thief. Goro almost laughed when he heard two girls talking about it in the halls. Nobody knew yet that his heart had been stolen away in a grand heist months ago. 

  Raina had been in Calligraphy, volleyball, design, and drama club. She was president of drama and a member of the starting lineup. Goro was glad that Kamoshida had been arrested years before for what he did to the students, to Ann, to Akira, to Ryuji, and, most importantly, to Shiho. The Student Council was kind enough to allow him to use their meeting room to talk with students one at a time for the whole day. He started on Haruka Ryu and Yui Rei, the last two people to see Raina Tsukuba alive. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a smut scene here, marked with ***. I'll do it every time there is one in case anyone doesn't want to reading it.
> 
> Also, I low key wanna start another Tumblr account for little blurbs and ideas about Akeshu, but I dunno.

  "Ryu-san," Goro said, looking up at the brunette across from him, "you were with Tsubaku-San last night, right? Her father told me you were all studying—Were you actually studying?"

  "Yeah, duh." Haruka shook her head.

  "Ryu-san, I was a teenager one time and I know that you didn't actually go study. This is serious and I promise that you won't get in trouble for telling the truth—Raina Tsubaku died last night and I need to find out who killed her."

  Haruka froze, her phone fell from her hands and clattered onto the floor. Immediately, she sat up straight and stared at Goro with wide-eyes. "...What?"

  "Tell me the truth so I can find out who killed your friend," Goro pressed his fingers together after sliding a box of tissues to the crying girl. "I'll bring justice to your friend's death."

  "I... We went to Shinjuku to go clubbing last night..." Haruka whispered, "the creepy bartender was hitting on me so Raina told him to leave me alone and he—he threatened her! God, she was my best friend!"

  "Do you remember what the man looked like? What club was this?"

  "I don't know! Just some sleepy club in the red-light district by the flower shop. The guy had a long scar on his left side and he... he had tattoos and gold earrings. Brown eyes!" Goro frowned. 

  "Do you remember if it was cloudy or raining out?"

  "U-Um, I couldn't see the moon... Cloudy, I think." Haruka looked at the ceiling, "Raina deserved to live." She covered her mouth with her hand and cried into it. Goro sighed, taking more notes and looking at the clock. He slid his business card to her. 

  "Our time is up; you can contact me with that information. Can you send Yui Rei?"

  Haruka nodded, taking the card and her items, she left the student council room. Yui Rei had lighter hair from bleaching it a light pink. The girl rushed in, slamming the door behind her and grabbing Goro by his collar. "You're bullshitting! Right?!"

  The rage and anguish in her eyes was nearly impossible to fake. Goro still had to think about it beforehand to force something so powerful. "Raina Tsukuba is dead. I'm sorry." The mandatory sympathy card forced upon him by the profession was easily conjured up. 

  "No... No... No... We went to Shinjuku, yeah, but... We all went home together and I dropped her off at her house... I... I'm gonna be sick." Yui turned to wretch her guts into the nearest trash can. Goro highlighted a few things and crossed off some words in his notes. Goro walked over and held her hair back. He hoped that his partner was having an easier time. 

  "Hey, take a deep breath—we'll find out what happened and who did it, but I need you to coherently answer my questions. Okay? Can you do that?"

  Yui sniffled, grabbing a tissue from Goro and wiping her mouth. "Y-Yeah... I can... tell you what happened." Goro directed her to her seat and returned to his own. He waited for her to calm down. "Raina, Haruka, and I went to Shinjuku for the night to go clubbing and left when a guy started hitting on her. We told him off, but he continued until Haruka went off on him and he left without a word—" Goro took note "—I drove Haruka and Raina to Haruka's house before I went home. I would've stayed over, but I had a test to study for. I took it today for Chemistry. Basically, Raina and I were extremely close and I knew basically everything. She was secretive to her parents and they didn't know about how often we skipped class to go smoke behind the school or how we would prank teachers."

 

* * *

 

 

  Goro left Shujin Academy once the final bell rang and clubs were sent home for the day. His partner took him back to the station where he settled at his desk to do paperwork and file his notes properly. At least now he could actually say he did paperwork. 

  In his years of working, paperwork was the bane of Goro's existence. Hell, even editing scripts with Mishima on a Sunday morning was better than reading boring letters and writing reports on the most recent updates in some case he wasn't even a part of. Parking violations always took up his desk— "Ugh, what the hell? I'm a _detective_ not a fucking desk duty bastard." Goro angrily signed off on a paper, slammed it in the finished pile, and ripped the next one from the pile. Luckily, Ann called him and got him away from the work. 

  "Heya Goro-chan," Ann said, "How was your case?"

  "Nothing too interesting—has Akira been well?"

  "He still believes you're on desk duty, so yeah," Ann laughed, "The poor guy's been bored out of his mind, but it's better than worrying about whether or not you'll come home."

  "Yeah," Goro sighed, "I'm almost done for tonight, so I can spend time with Akira." He listened to Ann talk for a few more minutes until they said their goodbyes and Goro stared down at his messy handwriting. "Fucking hell..."

  Rain patterned against the windows of the Shibuya Police Department, giving Goro a rhythm to listen to in his time of boredom. Everyone else had cleared out by midnight except for a few strays. Goro placed the final sheet of paper into the tray, nearly crying of joy when he saw that he was done. 

  He rushed to gather his items and jacket—practically ignoring the rain, he dashed outside. Rain drenched his clothes and flattened his hair almost immediately, but Goro didn't mind it. He just wanted to go home. Akira had made his bland apartment into a home for the time he had stayed over. He brought clothes and blankets to drape across the couch in bright, obnoxious colors. Akira always left socks on the bedroom floor and left hair in the brush. Goro wasn't a fan of messes, but... he could live with that. 

  The train ride couldn't go by faster. Wet, recognizable, messy, tired, and cramped was souring Goro's mood. He could live with that, too. He just wanted to see Akira for that day. He wanted to cast away the mask of professionalism and curl up with Akira under a blanket. He needed a shower. 

  "I'm home!" Goro called, dumping his shoes next to the door and peeling off his soaked jacket. The water was running in the bedroom. Goro hummed to himself—walking over, he debated the pros and cons of going over to the bathroom. The pros outweighed the cons. "Akira!" He smirked, approaching the door. 

  He knocked. Once. Twice. He heard the shower curtain move. "Goro?" On the other side. Goro leaned his head on the door, a smile crossing his face.

  "I really need a shower... Would you mind if I joined you, Hon?"

  Silence. A door unlocking. Goro smirked as it opened to reveal Akira in one of Goro's bathrobes with a big, perverted grin on his flushed face. "Anything for you, Honey."

 ***

 

 

  Goro dropped his wet shirt in the hamper before peeling off his socks and pants. Akira wasn't discrete about watching the show. The younger Wild Card sat on the lid of the toilet, watching Goro's every move with half-lidded eyes. It was fine until he took out his phone. "Can I get a picture for later?"

  "Wha—?! Akira!" Goro blushed, trying to cover it up with his hands. He knew Akira liked to cluster him, so he took a deep breath and smirked at him. Goro leaned his elbows on the sink with his back arched. "Get my good side, then." Akira laughed, taking pictures while ignoring the definite hard-on he was sporting. 

  Soon after, Goro stepped into the shower, throwing a glance at Akira over his shoulder. "Come on, Hon, don't be shy." Akira grinned, sliding the bathrobe off his shoulders and following Goro into the hot water. Akira laughed, wrapping his arms around Goro and kissing his shoulder. "It was a rough day today."

  "Really? How bad can paperwork be?"

  Goro paused, "Paperwork is very bothersome, Akira." He reached up and ran a hand through Akira's wet curls. "I'm strained, would you like to help out?" _Erase the blandness I've felt today._  Akira grinned, dragging his teeth up Goro's neck and leaving marks. 

  "Now, do you want to go slow or would you like some bruises before tomorrow's interview?" Akira breathed out a laugh as he ran his hands along Goro's body, scraping his nails against his chest softly. 

  "Akira," Goro moaned, grinding his hips back, "If we want to, we can announce it on air tomorrow. How nice would it be to have evidence of it tomorrow. Make me limp on stage, Honey." Soon after his statement, Goro felt the cold glass against his back and a warm tongue licking at bite marks all over his neck shoulders. "Ah—Akira! Aki!"

  "'Aki', that's new," Akira murmured, reaching a hand down and grasping Goro's dick. He dragged his tongue over Goro's bottom lip before biting down. "Say it again, Goro."

  "Y-You're so strange—ah!—Aki!" Goro threw his head, back resting it on the glass and dragging his nails down Akira's back. Akira grabbed Goro by the hair and pulled him off the glass only to turn him and slam him there face first. "What the fuck, Ak—hah!" Akira was dragging his fingers over Goro's ass. Dipping in and out slowly. "Oh, fuck me, t-that... haaah!"

  "Gladly, but you have to be prepped," Akira snickered, licking behind Goro's ear. Goro clenched his fists, glaring at the shampoo bottles near him. Akira grinned, "God, when I first met you, I didn't think that you would be so loud in bed... or a bottom, at all."

  "I—Oh, fuck you, Akira," Goro grumbled, "I can t-to—Ah! Akira!"

  "Goddammit, you're so beautiful, Goro. You're so perfect," Akira whispered, pushing his fingers inside of Goro. Goro moaned loudly against the glass, grinding his hips back to go deeper. "Want more?"

  "Hah—yes, yes, yes, Aki. M-More, please. Oh, fuck, fuck yes!" Goro pushed back, trying to get more as he craned his neck to give Akira's more access. Akira pressed his mouth against Goro's jaw and bit down. He pressed in a third finger, stretching Goro out even more as the older Wild Card panted and moaned against the steamed glass. 

  "How do you want it, Goro?" Akira whispered, "you want it against the wall? Your nails scraping my back and your legs wrapped around me while I fuck you until explode? Or would you rather be bent over? Holding your hands against the wall as you love feeling in your legs and they give out?"

  "F-Fuck, Aki." Goro would've cum all over the shower if it wasn't for Akira preventing him. Goro bit his lip, staring up at Akira defiantly—hard to do when he was facing away with fingers inside him and a hand on his dick, but he was going to do it anyway. "Push me against the wall and fuck me until I can't feel my legs." 

  "Your wish is mine to grant, Honey," Akira grinned. Goro was surprised that he had so much control over himself—if Goro had topped, Akira would already be cumming by this point and they could actually shower, but Akira was slower and more... dirty. 

  Akira pulled his fingers out as Goro moaned softly. He pushed the brunette down to his knees and smirked, "We don't really have lube in the shower, right?" Water from the shower was blocked by Akira, so Goro had no problem looking up at him. He nodded, staring at the throbbing dick in front of him. Truth be told, Goro had never had a dick in his mouth, but it couldn't be that hard. Pun intended. 

  Goro stared up into Akira's face as he wrapped his lips around Akira's erection. He moaned, prompting Goro to suck and lather his dick in saliva. He ran his teeth along the length while maintaining eye contact. Akira moaned, tugging on Goro's soaked head. "Oh, fuck, Goro..." Goro hummed, slowly licking and slurping until he was sure it was well lubed. 

  "That should be good enough," Goro smiled, pressing a kiss to the head. Akira stared down at him. "I apologize that I didn't continue, but it will be made up once we get to the main event, correct?" He stood up, pressing himself against Akira and grinding into him. Akira grinned and nodded.

  Akira trailed his hands down to the back of Goro thighs—Goro got the idea and jumped up to help him. Before Goro knew it, he was against the glass again, his head bouncing off a little harshly. "Ow! Fuck!"

  "Shit, I'm sorry, are you okay?!" Akira asked, eyes wide with concern. Goro frowned at him and nodded before leaning in closer to Akira. 

  "Hurry up, Aki-chan," Goro whispered, smirking. Akira laughed. 

  "So impatient," he whispered, licking Goro's cheek. Slowly, Akira pushed inside of Goro—extracting moans from the both of them. Akira gave him time to adjust until Goro began grinding down on him. "You feel so nice," Akira whispered, thrusting slowly. 

  "Hah! Mmm—fuck! A-Aki! Yes—faster—h-harder!" Goro cried, digging his nails into Akira's back. Akira complied, pushing in and out faster, slamming back in. "Fuck! Akira!" Akira bit down on Goro's neck, sucking and leaving red marks in his wake. Goro screamed out, scratching deep lines into Akira's back. "More! Please, Aki—I love it! I love you! F-Fuck!"

  "Ha," Akira whispered, thrusting harder, "I love you, too, Goro."

  "Ahhh—Aki—don't stop, faster! Fuck! P-Please—Aki!" Goro let his mouth hang open as he threw his head back. Saliva dribbled out of his mouth as he huffed out breathy moans with wide eyes. His nails continued to dig in. Akira looked up at Goro's face to see him grinning widely. "Aki... Aki... Aki... Aki..."

  "I love you, Goro," Akira smiled, pressing a kiss to Goro's lips. "Ah, shit, I'm almost—"

  "Inside," Goro whispered, "I want it inside..." He leaned his head onto Akira's shoulder. Akira laughed, thrusting faster and less rhythmically. The feeling of Akira's sperm shooting inside of him made Goro follow in suit. "Ahhh! Fuck! Aki—Aki! Fuck! Haaaahh—!"

 

***

 

  The two finished up their shower quickly. They dressed in Featherman pajamas, curled up on the couch, and put on a movie. 

  "Akira," Goro said, tracing patterns on the back of Akira's hand, "Since you're staying over so much—why don't you just move in? With me?"

  Akira grinned and pressed a kiss to Goro's temple, "I'd love to, Honey."


	22. Chapter 22

  The next morning, getting ready was a struggle for Goro. He huffed, kicking his right leg and ignoring the muscles screaming against it. "You know, Akira, when I said to make me limp, I didn't actually mean it!" Akira was just sitting at Goro's work desk with a grin on his face as he twirled his phone. 

  "You should hurry, Goro," he smirked, "we don't want to be late for our interview. Mishima wants us running lines tonight, too. So no paperwork for you."

  "Uh," Goro looked away, "Yes, of course. I may have to run if someone calls me, though."

  Akira furrowed his brows, "Why would they call you to do desk duty?" Goro pressed his tongue against his teeth, but grinned and shrugged. 

  "Paperwork is a bitch, Akira, they want it done quickly and they'll chew me out if it's not done." Goro wanted to pat himself on the back. Akira narrowed his eyes, but dropped the subject. "Could you help me with my tie?" Goro asked, buckling his belt. Akira rolled his eyes, a smile on his face.

  "I still can't believe you can't tie a tie," Akira snickered. He easily tied the blank, black tie and patted his smoothly against Goro's chest. "You're lucky you're pretty... and smart..."

  "Flattery will get your everywhere," Goro smirked. He turned to the mirror and rubbed at the dark marks on his neck. "How viciously obvious—how is your back?"

  "It stings a bit, wanna see?" Akira raised his dress shirt and turned around. Sure enough, there were deep, red scratched cluttering his back and neck. Akira's neck was less red, but it was still dark. 

  "The car should be arriving soon," Goro said, checking the clock, "Let's leave before we're late."

  The two walked hand-in-hand down the hallway—Akira greeted any neighbors with a kind smile and laughter while Goro wondered how he managed to meet everyone on the floor within the time he stayed in the apartment. "Oh, before I forget—I have to go to the doctor's tonight after we run lines to get my stitches removed properly."

  "Great," Akira grinned, "Just don't get shot again—I doubt that it'll happen if you're on desk duty, but..."

  "Indeed," Goro nodded, "Although, I could get a paper cut. Would you mind kissing it better?"

  "I'd love to, Goro," Akira pressed a kiss to Goro's cheek. The elevator doors opened to the lobby—the sleek, black car was outside with the driver standing patiently by the doors. "That's our ride. How fancy."

  "Fancy, yes," Goro rolled his eyes, "It isn't like we haven't been in limousines and fancy events before."

  "Don't sass me," Akira narrowed his eyes. Goro nudged him, blissfully ignoring the pains in his legs. He was always good at faking things. "Good morning, kind sir!"

  "Good morning, Kurusu-san," the driver bowed, "and good morning to you, Akechi-san."

  "Good morning—shall we?" Goro got into the car first. Akira leaned against the window and draped his legs over Goro's. "What the fuck, Akira?"

  "You're comfy and I don't like not having contact with you."

  "You're so clingy," Goro crossed his arms, "Instead of a bullet killing me, you'll be smothering me."

  "It's a way better way to die."

  Goro looked away, fiddling his fingers as he put the divider down for privacy. "You know, Akira," he mumbled, "Before I left the force for the first time, I always believed that my death would be of my own accord or I would be killed on duty. I never thought about having a long life. I lost my mother to suicide and, until Sae-San took me in, I understood why she did it. Then I wondered if I was just like my mother. In reality, if it hadn't been for my father, I would have never met Sae-San, never gotten into acting, and, in turn, never met you. So, I've been thinking that maybe... maybe I was meant to go through all that suffering and anguish so that I could realize how good things could get." Goro stared deep into Akira's eyes before turning away. "Ah, excuse the burst of sentiment."

  "No," Akira grasped Goro's hand, "No, don't apologize or get shy. I'm extremely happy that I met you. Every day when I wake up next to you, I thank whatever god or deity created you and sent you my way. I'm so glad that the strength and will you had pushed you to live a long life—or even be here with me today."

  Goro leaned back, wiping at his eyes carefully so he wouldn't mess up all the concealer piled on top. He had to look like he had sleep, so makeup it is. "It means a lot, Akira... I'm glad that you believe I have a right to be alive."

  "Everyone who is born has a right to live—don't ever let anyone make you believe that you don't deserve it. You deserve the universe on a silver platter with the stars in your hands because you will never be limited to the Earth."

  "Shut up, Akira, you'll make me cry," Goro patted Akira's knee, "I doubt that you want the TV station to watch me cry."

  "It'll show everyone that you're human," Akira grinned, "but a different announcement is in order, Honey."

  Akira leaned in, pressing a long, slow kiss to Goro's lips and dragging his tongue across his bottom lip. "Tell all of Japan that I've never been happier."

  "To think, all of this started because you invited me to fetch ramen for the cast. How silly..."

  "Honeslty, I thought you'd slam the door in my face."

  Goro smiled, "Be glad that I didn't because I almost did."

  The TV Station's bright, bold letters caught Akira's eyes. It was finally time for them to reveal that they were, indeed, a couple. Akira posted a tweet to get he news out. 

  ' _hey guys ! goro and i will be appearing on tv tonight ! toon in for a surprise announcement ! none of you are ready and all of you will freak !'_

  Goro realized that he should probably do so as well. "Oh, allow me to post my own announcement, then." 

  ' _To be completely clear, I believe that you should all watch tonight's interview between Akira and I. We have an announcement to make with all of our fans.'_

  Goro smiled at Akira, "There's no going back now. Are you sure you're ready for all of Japan to know about us?"

  "I want them to know that you are mine and I am yours. I love you, Goro."

  "I love you, too, Akira."

  "Shall we go in and break Japan?" Akira held out his hand. Goro took it and exited the car with a careless smile. "I look forward to becoming the Power Couple of Japan. Ann and Shiho can step down."

  


	23. Chapter 23

  The show was hosted by both a man and a woman—both of which had voices Goro found annoying. Then again, he found a lot of people annoying for just breathing around him. "Good afternoon, Japan!" The woman announced, "Tonight, we have two very special guests from the show The Phantom Thieves of Hearts—Goro Akechi and Akira Kurusu!"

  "Hi," Akira smiled, "It's always a pleasure to be able to appear on shows. It always provides such cool information for our lovely fans. Don't cha think, Goro?"

  Goro looked up from itching at his hickeys, eyes wide for a moment. "Ah, yes, of course. Pardon me for zoning out for a moment—that was rather unprofessional of me." He tugged at is gloves. "Truth be told, we actually came on tonight to make an announcement to everyone, but we can wait until you're finished. You play games, correct? May we begin?"

  The man laughed, "Tonight, we're going to play Who's Most Likely To! We made some for both of you with each other's names and you will decide who is most likely to do what we list off, got it?"

  "Let's start," the woman grinned, "Who is most likely to spend the entire night binge watching their favorite TV show?"

  Goro's name was held up on both cards. "Goro-chan, _loves_ Phoenix Rangers Featherman—actually, our second night together was spent watching Featherman until four AM."

  "Shut up, Akira. And don't call me Goro-chan," Goro glared, switching the card over, "If anything, this guy won't even sleep once he finds a show that he enjoys. I had to make a Netflix account just for him after he plagued mine with shows I don't want to watch."

  "Oh, hush, you join me for those shows every day." He switched Goro's card forcefully. "It's been settled, Goro binge watches more shows. Boom. Next question."

  The hosts laughed and the man read the next card. "Who is more likely to have road rage?"

  "Definitely Akira," Goro smirked, "We went to dinner for the first time and he started screaming at these cars. It was a good time for comedy. Who would think that the ever-so-kind Wild Card would even swear at someone for things on the road?"

  "Yeah, I got nothing," Akira shrugged. 

  "Who is more likely to go the extra mile on a first date?" The woman read with curious eyes. That card was specifically asked to be read by Mishima, but nobody knew why except for the Phantom Thieves. The two men shared a look before lifting up Akira's name. It had been previously established that they would choose him. "Really? Why?"

  Goro cleared his threat, a smile on his face. "Well, I had always assumed that Akira was one to have extra flair, but I was lucky enough to experience such flair firsthand when he asked me on a date about... hm, six months ago? We went on a dinner date where he rented out the balcony and covered the place in fairy lights. After dinner, we went to the planetarium where I got to show him where the Big Dipper was. It was one of the most fun nights I've ever had." Goro grasped Akira's hand and looked up into his eyes with flushed cheeks. It was an innocent shot until Goro smirked and stared over at the dumbstruck hosts. "And he has a great dick, but that's not important right now."

  Akira's eyes widened, "Goro!" The detective continued to smile at him with narrowed eyes. 

  "Actually, I saw your curious stares earlier," he told the hosts, "about how my neck is as bruised as a beaten apple—blame this guy for it because, apparently, I'm a little sl—" Akira reached over and covered Goro's mouth with his hand. 

  "Alrighty, then!" Akira grinned awkwardly, "Now that this big-mouth has made the grand announcement to everyone—I guess I can say... Um, I'm really glad that we finally got the guts to tell everyone. We wanted it to be a bit grand and—" Goro pushed Akira's hand off his mouth, a pointed look in his eyes. 

  "In all actuality, I'm just surprised he can even stand to be around me," Goro crossed his arms, "I am a trash bag of a human being who can't seem to be honest to save his life. I've spent my whole career lying to people to forward my own personal agenda! Aren't I just a catch?" He had tears in his eyes, but he hid them with a blank grin. 

  "Goro," Akira whined, pulling him by his hand, "Don't worry about that—you're better now and I love you." He pressed a kiss to Goro's temple. There was a chorus of 'aww's from the audience and, with their statements, the fan base completely shattered. Their phones started buzzing violently in their pockets with people tweeting and tagging them in posts about their newly announced relationship. 

  Goro ignored it, choosing to grin at Akira. "Next card?"

  The hosts spluttered and nearly dropped all their cards, but the female regained her composure and smiled. "Who is most likely to bring home stray pets?"

  "Akira," Goro said, "He picked Morgana up from off the street, but he's been with Futaba for a while as I healed up. Is Mona coming back soon, Akira?"

  "I think so," Akira shrugged, "Since Goro's getting his stitches removed tonight—Morgana will be returning to my shoulder."

  "Great news!" The male host laughed, "Who is more likely to kill a man in a back alley?"

  "Goro, most definitely," Akira nudged him, "This guy's a real maniac when someone pisses him off." Goro laughed, shifting his legs uncomfortably. Akira took notice and squeezed his hand. "Next question?"

  The interview wasn't as gut-wrenchingly uncomfortable as the last one, but Goro still hated it. Although, it was nice to finally have the fans know about them. His phone had lost half of its charge from all the buzzing—tweets from people freaking out, pictures and edits posted that tagged them, and videos on YouTube with their names in the title. 

  "Are you happy?" Akira asked, buckling his seatbelt and looking over at Goro. The actor nodded, pressing a kiss to Akira's knuckles. "Was mentioning my dick really necessary?"

  "Well, of course it was," Goro leaned forward, "A masterpiece such as that would most definitely end up in the Icelandic Museum of Penises when you perish."

  "Why am I not surprised that you know about that museum?"

  "I'm a detective, not a moron."


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I may not be updating for a few days because of Hurricane Irma since I'm in Florida. Sorry.

  Paparazzi swarmed outside of Goro's apartment. Luckily, the two actors chose to go to the set of the show to rest in their trailers. After Goro got his stitches removed, of course. "Hey, uh, congratulations on the announcement," Mishima smiled, "I wasn't really expecting what Akechi-kun said, but it was interesting—oh! I wanted to ask if you could come up with a scene for your characters based off this idea. 'The thief is finally cornered by the detective with a bleeding bullet wound and it's dramatically flirty."

  "Alright," Akira grinned, "Looks like Goro's not the only one getting shot."

  "Ah, that was really funny," Goro rolled his eyes, "It isn't like I died a couple times in the ambulance." Akira raised his brows, grin dropping immediately. Goro remembered that he never mentioned it to Akira that he died in the ambulance multiple times. 

  "Wait, did you actually...—"

  "It's nothing, Akira. Let's just drop it." Goro pulled his jacket tighter around his torso, eyes dropping to the floor. "I'm going inside." Goro could barely look into Akira's eyes. He knew how much it would hurt him if Goro got shot again, but he couldn't help but feel like it was meant for him. Goro believed that his death would be caused by a bullet wound getting justice against people like him. 

  "Hey, are you okay?" Akira asked as he entered the trailer, a frown on his face. Goro shrugged. 

  "I'm normal, I guess," he mumbled, "I'm just not feeling so good right now... migraine." Akira sat next to Goro on the couch, keeping the distance. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about dying..."

  "What matters is that you're alive and well," Akira smiled. Goro looked away. 

  "People always say that they see a light at the end of the tunnel..." Goro bit his lip, "All I remember is being surrounded in darkness, but I could see my mom. She wasn't... alive... Her neck was broken and there was a cut noise around her. I could hear her calling my name... I think... I think what lies for me in death is hell... if there is one. I may have just been hallucinating."

  "Why would you be sentenced to infinite torture? You don't deserve—"

  "Yes, I do," Goro glared, "After what I've done... I had people _killed_ , Akira. I did it all because I wanted some asshole's acknowledgement. I regret everything. I regret ever being born..."

  "Don't say that," Akira pushed a strand of hair from Goro's tears eyes, "If anything, you deserve to be happy and alive more than anyone I've ever met. You went through hell and came out on top. You are so strong, Goro."

  "I can't tell the truth for shit..."

  "What matters is that you've been honest and you had no choice but to lie."

  "Fuck you, Akira," Goro sniffed, "I don't want your stupid fucking philosophy."

  "But you need it," Akira grinned, "You also need hugs and kisses!" He yelled before tackling Goro to rain smooches all over his face. 

  "A-Akira!" Goro was pushed onto his back, a weight of lips running all over his face and neck crushing him. He laughed, anger fading quickly. "Aki! What the hell?!"

  "Mmm," Akira hummed, "I love when you call me Aki." There was a quiet meow from the kitchen. 

  "Gross," was heard from the door. Goro immediately shoved Akira to the ground and straightened himself up. Futaba was there holding Morgana in her arms. "Can't you guys get a room?"

  "We had one until you barged in," Akira rolled his eyes, "Wanna stay and play some games?"

  "Why would I decline?" Futaba kicked the door shut and let Morgana jump to the ground. "You play, Goro?"

  "Actually, I never have..."

  "Mario Kart shall be your first, then!" Futaba grinned, jumping onto the couch, "Go set it up, Brotha!" Akira groaned, rolling to the TV and turning it on. "Alrighty, so you use these to control the character and then launch junk at others so that you win!"

  The familiar theme song played through the trailer; Futaba started to dance along. "I suppose that can't be that hard," Goro looked at the title screen, "Perhaps, I can join in, if that's okay?"

  "Duh, of course it is, you big dunderhead," Futaba nudged him, "I wouldn't let you bang my brother if I wasn't willing to whoop your ass in Mario Kart."

  The moment Futaba chose Rainbow Road, Akira knew that she wouldn't go easy on Goro. Despite the odds being against him, Goro easily calculated the turns and speeds necessary to make the turns and pass the other players. "Mother fucker!" Goro yelled when someone hit him with a shell—second place to fifth. Futaba laughed, happily in first place. Goro continued on, throwing his items at anyone in his path, including Akira. 

  "What the hell, Goro?! You traitor!"

  Futaba cackled, swerving and finishing the race. Goro managed to wrench himself back into second while Akira pulled up seventh. "You've always sucked at Mario Kart," Futaba smirked, "Even the noob beat you. Get rekt, scrub."

  Akira groaned, leaning against the arm rest of the couch, "This is unfair. I have been betrayed and my heart has been stomped on—"

  "Stop being so dramatic," Futaba copied his actions, propping her feet up on Goro. "You just suck and need to stop sucking if you wanna beat a frickin' noob. Then again, he's a smart noob, so... Wait, you can beat Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke."

  "That's Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke," Akira deadpanned, "They suck at video games."

  "That should be an indicator that you, too, are a terrible player," Goro chuckled, "I'm surprised that you haven't figured that out yet. It's a simple calculation of turns and—"

  "I'm not smart, me no understand word."

  Goro rolled his eyes, turning his attention to he latest text message he received. His partner had messaged him. 

  ' _Akechi-senpai, can you come by the station to look at some evidence? I think Miwa-San wants us at the morgue.'_

Goro sighed, replying quickly and standing up. "I have some issues down at the station regarding some paperwork. I'll be back soon." Goro adjusted his tie and grabbed his gloves. Akira looked up at him, frowning. "I'll be back, don't worry—it's only paperwork." Goro pressed a soft kiss to Akira's lips. "I love you."

  "I love you, too," Akira mumbled, "Be careful—"

  "Get a room!" Futaba yelled, sending a flying shell to a player. Goro didn't even realize that she started a new game. "Go on and work and be lame, Goro, Akira and I will play games like cool kids."

  "Ah, yes, I suppose I will be lame for tonight," Goro smiled. He rubbed behind Morgana's ears on his way out. "Goddammit." He went to a late night train—the fluorescent, lonely lights filling the quiet train with buzzing. A few people asked him for autographs while others asked for pictures. Goro sighed—another day working late with a corpse. 

  He was beginning to wonder why he even wanted to be a cop in the first place. 


	25. Chapter 25

  "Akechi-kun, do you remember that sex trafficking ring you busted a few years back? It was only one branch, right?" Miwa asked, leaning against a wall with her black boot pressed against it. She really inherited Tae's style. 

  "Yeah, they branded their workers with barcodes—is that related to Raina Tsubaku?"

  "I found a barcode on her inner thigh—I was going to tell you, but I had to finish the examination. I know they have prostitution bars in Shinjuku where those barcodes are there. Just ask around for the girl and show her picture. She had tattoos on her breasts, ribs, and stomach—here are those pictures."

  Goro took the photos and then looked at his partner, "Come on, kid, let's get some coffee before we go to Shinjuku. We have time before it gets dark."

  "Alright, Akechi-senpai!"

  Akira called Goro while the two detectives were eating. "Hi honey," Akira said happily, "How's work?"

  "Pretty boring so far," Goro shrugged, "there's just so much paperwork right now." Goro's partner, Yukki Muriyama, looked at him strangely. Goro held up a finger.

  "Aw, poor baby, I would send some pictures, but I don't want to bother you while you're working."

  "Yeah, sorry, I can make it up to you," Goro bit his lip, frowning, "I have a small amount of free time—" The dispatcher in the dash crackled to life. "I have to go, love you, bye." Goro put down the phone. The voice said a code and Goro frowned. "Domestic complaint nearby, shall we?"

  "Hell yeah!" Yukki grinned, revving the car up and speeding off with the sirens flashing. Goro grabbing onto his seatbelt, staring at Yukki with wide eyes. 

  "Jesus Christ, Muriyama-kun," Goro exclaimed, "you're really into domestics..."

  "Well, back at home, I wasn't in a good home," Yukki frowned, "I take these things serious."

  "I do, too," Goro clenched his fist, "I was a cop before I was an actor... Acting is always going to be second from what I'm meant to do..." Goro sighed, "Ah, the person on the phone was Akira, he calls often and... he thinks I'm doing paperwork... If you ever happen to meet him, just say we are both on desk duty and not running around Tokyo trying to catch murderers and pimps."

  "Okay," Yukki nodded, "We're here!" The two exited the car, jogging into the apartment. There was loud screaming and smashing from an upper floor. The police flashed their badges and ran upstairs with their guns drawn. 

  "Police, open up!" Goro hit his gun against the door. Nothing. "Police, open the door!" Nothing. Goro sighed and kicked down the door, a dull pain went through his leg. "Shibuya Police, put your hands up!" The man immediately put his hands up and the woman took steps back. 

  "This asshole put his hands on me!" She yelled, "You fucking owe me two-hundred!"

  "This whore—"

  "Both of you turn around," Goro glared, taking his handcuffs out and motioning Yukki to do the same. "Come with us down to the precinct."

~~~

  It was time to go to Shinjuku by the time Goro and Yukki finished booking the two. "The most popular prostitute bar around here should be that one," Goro said. Yukki nodded, following Goro to the brightly lit doors. "I've been coming to Shinjuku way too often for it to be safe."

  "It's part of the job," Yukki shrugged, "After this, you can get back to your house and pretend like paperwork was a bother."

  Goro hummed in response and opened the door. The loud music of the club vibrated trough them as the smell of alcohol wrenched into their faces. Goro pushed into the crowd, looking for a specific barcode or anyone he recognized as a prostitute. "Ah," he said, grabbing Yukki's arm and dragging him to the woman. He flashed his badge to scare the john away. "Do you still go by Candace?"

  "Christ, Akechi," she rolled her eyes, "You gonna arrest me again or what?"

  "No, actually, I'm here on different business," Goro took out the photo Miwa gave him, "Did you know her? Raina Tsubaku, she was a high school girl with a barcode tattoo." 

  Candace took the photo from Goro, her fishnet covered fingers slowly touched Raina's face. "She was a kid... too young to be in the crowd... too far in to get out," she sighed, "Barcode tattoo—she was involved with the head of the snake. That girl over there, Juliet, she knows a girl with a barcode. She'll know how to help you. Wait... What happened to Raina?!"

  "She's dead, Candace," Goro frowned. Candace froze, eyes widening to saucers before they watered and tears began to fall. Her acrylic nails bit into Goro's arm when she grabbed him. "Candace, let go."

  "Listen, asshole," she sneered, "You put me through a lot of bullshit that nearly fucking killed me. You better find out whoever killed her or I'm going to kill you."

  Goro yanked his arm away, "Don't threaten cops, Candace. Let me do my job and you may not end up back in jail." He spun on his heel to speak with the woman Candace pointed to. "Do you wanna speak with her, kid?"

  "Um, sure, Akechi-senpai!" He nodded, flashing his badge to the prostitute. "Shibuya Police Department—I'm Detective Muriyuma and this is Detective Akechi, we'd like to ask you a few questions." The girl brushed her dyed blue hair off her shoulder and crossed her arms. Yukki held up the photo of Raina. "Did you know this girl or this tattoo?" He showed her the barcode. She visibly tensed. 

  "The Pimp goes by Spade—he's a real dickwad. He's got this scar on his face and a shaved head. T-b-h, I'm terrified of him, but I'm not dumb enough to accept shit from him. Once you take something—he's just like that Junya Kaneshiro guy in the show you're in! He takes and takes and takes. This girl was, what, sixteen? She was a complete idiot."

  "Do you know where we can find him?" Goro asked. She shrugged, clicking her tongue. The detective sighed and took out his handcuffs. "Answer or I send you to jail."

  "Fine, f-y-i, cops like you get eaten up around here. Especially famous actors like yourself. I heard ya pissed off some yakuza—you're gonna pay if they find you. Spade's girls're usually in the bar. I hear there're some Shujin students—Haruka something was friends with that Raina girl."

  Haruka... Goro's eye twitched. That nice girl was involved? He and Yukki left the club around four in the morning—sleep tugging at their eyes. Once they got into the car, Goro's phone rang—Akira. Great...

  "Akechi speaking—"

  "Goro," he sounded panicked, "I've been meaning to call you, but I got distracted. Um, for the past five hours there have been cars outside and someone knocked on the door. I didn't answer, but I think he had a gun and a snake tattoo?" Goro was wide awake now. 

  "Listen, Akira, lock all the doors and windows, shut the curtains. Do not let anyone in. There's a gun in my nightstand that's loaded. I'll be home soon."

  "What's going on?"

  "I'll tell you when I get there." He hung up, spinning quickly to Yukki with a sharp stare. "Drive to my apartment, I'll call the station. Yakuza wants my head for killing their boss a few months ago."


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to make it longer, but the rest belongs in a different chapter.

  "No, you better listen to me right now, Sae. Do not tell anyone about what is going on—I have units on the way with ambulances just in case. Don't tell Makoto, especially." Goro hung up the phone, tapping impatiently on the window as Yukki sped down the streets of Tokyo. "Fucking go faster!"

  Goro's partner floored the gas and continued into Goro's apartment area. The detective spent no time jumping out and drawing his gun. "Get the vests out—don't be a hero." Goro and Yukki quickly strapped on their vests just as more flashing police lights flickered into the air. A black car sped off. "You! Go after them and bring them back dead or alive!"

  "Akechi-senpai, do you have the authority to—"

  "I really don't give a damn right now. All units, I want every exit secured—every window, the roof, door, and apartment better be secured of any yakuza. Get everyone out as a priority and—can someone tell the news to fuck off?! Jesus Christ! I'm going in. Actually, kid, you handle the press."

  "Me?"

  "You're young," Goro frowned, "I've been doing this for a while despite our similar ages—I can get killed by yakuza without that many regrets; you're too young to die tonight." The older detective ran to the front with his gun drawn. "Hang in there, Aki," he mumbled, taking steps three at a time behind a few heavily armored officers. "I'm on my way—fuck!" Gunshots began to go off in loud flurries around the stairwell. Goro could hear the rifles of the armored officers go off before he felt the pain in his shoulder. "Asshole!"

  "Ah! Goro Akechi, just the man I'm looking for—you're looking for one too, right? Do you want him?" The tattooed man jumped back, bringing a bounded Akira in front of him with the gun now pressed to his head. 

  "Hold fire!" Goro yelled, "Let him go, fuck head!" He stared up into Akira's terrified, teary eyes. He held up his gun along with every other officer. "Drop your gun. Now!"

  "I have the upper hand, detective," the man grinned, "pay us back for killing our boss? We'll take a life—yours or your boyfriend's? Hell, we may keep him for profit. Pretty boys sell well." Goro bit his lip, eyes narrowed. 

  "Fine," he said, tucking away the gun and holding up his arms. 

  "Gor—"

  "Shut the fuck up, Akira!" Goro interrupted, "It's for the best that you do exactly what I say." He slowly approached the stairs and began climbing. "You're going to be just fine. I killed their boss and it's best that I repay. Now, let him go." Goro knew that the other officers knew exactly what he was doing. Just have to...

  Once Goro reached the top of the stairs, the yakuza grabbed him and shoved the other actor down. Akira fell down the stairs to the group of armored officers. Alive. Goro released a breath before he was dragged by his hair to the next flight. "If I see any of you, pretty boy fucking dies."

  Goro was definitely not in the mood to deal with yakuza. 

~~~

  "I've never been to the roof of my own apartment," Goro smirked, "It has a nice view."

  "Shut up," the yakuza snapped, throwing Goro against the helicopter. The brunette's head slammed against the handle of the door and broke the skin. Blood slipped down Goro's face, but the shit-eating grin on his face stayed. He spent time with Akira—he knew that a grin like his would piss anyone off. "Do you think this is a fucking joke?!"

  "Nah, but I'm amused that a bitch like you thinks he can take on someone as famous and smart as me," Goro winked. Joker wasn't his television persona, but that attitude could easily help him out. He would thank Akira later... if he made it and if Akira would even forgive him.

  Goro was kicked into the helicopter again. The blood pooling out of his shoulder was an easy distraction from tee future bruises. The hard pressing of a gun against his head drew a laugh from him. "I will blow your fucking brains out," he heard, "don't test me."

  "I won't," Goro smirked, "You'd probably fail it if I do." He knew that if he died, the yakuza would be charged with the murder of a police officer. 

~~~

  Once the helicopter started flying, Goro snatched the gun off the seat and shot the pilot. He heard loud beeping as the aircraft fell out of control. 

  "What the hell?!"

  Goro laughed, grabbing onto the back of the pilot's seat, tears pricking at his eyes. "If I die, assholes like you go down with me." Goro took out his phone, the aircraft collapsing to the ground quickly. At least, he wanted to say something. He opened up his camera and sent a video to Akira. 

~~~

_"Hey, honey, I know I've been dishonest with you and—shit—I haven't been on desk duty... I've been running around Shinjuku trying to find a murderer and I've been lying to you. I'm sorry. I love you, Akira Kurusu. I'll apologize when I wake up in the hospital....if."_

_~~~_

Once Goro hit send, he braced himself for the impact. The helicopter crashed into the streets of Shibuya. Leaving every witness in shock as bits of the helicopter cut into cars and bystanders. Fire spread across the spilled gasoline. 

  Back at Goro's apartment, Yukki and other officers raced to the helicopter. Fear pumping through them as they prayed for survivors.

  The blades of the helicopter were bent and mangled along with the rest of the destroyed and burned aircraft. Goro's partner was the first to rush in, desperately searching through the fire. "Akechi-senpai! You better be alive..."

~~~

  In the Shibuya Hospital, Akira stared at his phone with tears streaking down his face at rocket speed. He looked up at his costars and friends when the video ended. He let out a quaking sob. "No... No, no, no, no! Sae, tell me that they have him alive!"

  "The police just arrived on the scene of the crash," she bit her lip, "I'm going to make a few phone calls. Makoto, please make sure that Akira-kun does not leave. The rest of you, get some rest." Sae left the room, pressing call and putting her phone against her ear. "Yes, I'd like to speak with Detective Akechi's partner about the incident..."


	27. Chapter 27

  As much as Sae tried to avoid showing her soft side to some ‘kids’, she couldn’t help but feel sorry for the injured, sobbing actor in the hospital bed. Goro’s partner, the young rookie that was stuck to his side, had informed her that Goro Akechi was, indeed, alive. Unfortunately, he was being rushed to the hospital in critical condition. The woman let out a shaky breath before stepping back into the hospital room. 

  Makoto looked up, eyes red. Everyone else had similar expressions, but Sae felt her heart crack at the sight at Akira. His eyes were bright red to match his raw cheeks as tears flooded his face. He couldn’t contain his hiccups and busied his hands by picking at his cuticles. 

  “Get some rest,” Sae said, “I will inform you all more about this event tomorrow morning when everyone is stressed. I’ll tell you now that Akechi-kun is, in fact, alive and on his way to the hospital now. Makoto, kids, let’s allow Kurusu-kun some rest after such a stressful day.”

~~~

  Akira couldn’t sleep that night. He tossed and turned until four before he just turned on the television. News outlets were all talking about the helicopter crash. All Akira could do was hope that Goro could make it back to him safely. Hell, Akira didn’t care if Goro could never even feed himself—he just wanted him alive. 

  Akira sat, staring at the images on the TV, thinking about how a quick walk to the ramen shop sparked a bitter romance between two actors rather than characters. He grabbed his phone and scrolled to the first photo he had posted of Goro when they were just hanging out. He was wearing that Featherman shirt Akira never got back and his hair was a mess over the pillows. Then, he opened up Goro’s page. 

  It was more organized than Akira’s—it had a theme and spacers of white and coffee taking space. Sometimes, he would post pictures of the set or pictures of himself. Akira’s favorite was a pouting Goro on the same night Akira took the photo on his page. Akira sighed and continued scrolling to the very bottom—the night of their kick-off premiere. Akira was dressed in a suave suit and leather jacket, while Goro acres as his counterpart in white. Ann, as gorgeous as ever, had dressed in a red dress that matched the other girls. After all, she chose them in different colors so they could match and still be different. 

  Akira missed that. He missed having everyone happy and together, he missed having Goro at his side even if they didn’t speak. Maybe, then, it would hurt less to stay alone in a hospital room surrounded by flowers he couldn’t smell. He loved buying Goro flowers or picking them out of the ground to slide onto Goro’s work desk. 

  Akira wiped his eyes, harshly glaring down at the screen. Ann had posted the picture of all of them together before an interview. Goro was looking at the camera, but Akira couldn’t keep his eyes off the genuine smile that decorated his face. Akira touched the screen, letting the tears fall freely from his eyes. “Don’t you dare die on me,” he whispered to the empty room, “I’ll slap you, asshole.”

~~~

  Akira didn’t sleep that night. Makoto gave him an earful when she entered his hospital room after the nurses told her. It had been hours, but no doctor spoke about Goro. Even Sae was distant fro the time being. “Has Sae-san said anything about—?”

  “Not yet, Akira,” Makoto said, “He’s still in surgery for the time being. He still has to get to the burn unit.”

  “Do you... Do you know what happened on the helicopter? Why it crashed?”

  “The pilot was shot dead by Goro,” Makoto took a deep breath, “Once again, I told him not to piss off the yakuza, but he never listens.” She turned and punched the wall. “That idiot is going to get killed... if he hasn’t been already.” Makoto fell to her knees, choking out a sob. “He’s always wanted to play the hero...”

  Akira pursed his lips and sat up, “I believe that he’ll live. He’s a strong guy... Plus, he has way too much to make up for.” Makoto sighed.

  “He doesn’t care whether he lives or dies. Before he got with you, he believed that his death wouldn’t even move a piece of dirt for him, but I think he believes you would care.” Makoto stood up, brushing off her pants and smiling at Akira, “Thank you.”

~~~

  Sae watched mutely as they wheeled Goro into the burn Unit. Of course, she was thankful he was alive, but she knew he would not enjoy being in there. Sae crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. The screaming had already started. 

  When she first saw him, his neck and right arm were completely burned and peeling, bleeding freely along with a rod of metal protruding from his torso. His eyes had been wide and he was crying despite grinning. His ex partner had started vomiting when they carried him away. 

  Sae tried to tune out the screaming, but she knew it could possibly be the last thing she’d ever hear from Goro. She prayed that he would make it through. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry for that over one month long hiatus. School has been crazy.

  Akira was discharged from the hospital two days later while Goro Akechi was kept for weeks. Akira spent every day sitting at his bedside talking to him about everything he could think of—even about the show’s hiatus until the two were back and able to work again. 

  In late August, Goro was released from the hospital with an official retirement from the police force. He still attended talk shows with his boyfriend and filmed on the show. 

  It was almost Christmas when Goro came home to an empty apartment. On the coffee table was a handwritten letter. He smiled at the messy handwriting, reading it slowly and carefully. It was a single question. 

  ‘Do you remember our first date where all the stars were in your eyes?’

  Goro rolled his eyes. He was an ex-detective—the planetarium, of course. He put his shoes back on and left to drive all the way to the planetarium, hoping that the end wouldn’t be too hard to find. He found it pleasing to see that Akira still remembered the planetarium—he was actually feeling happy. He took his jacket and keys off the hook, taking the note and leaving the apartment with a soft click. 

  Before he finally quit, he was stupid. Goro had put a past he resented over a future he wanted. He didn’t want to move on from his comfort. Hell, if he hadn’t listened to Makoto to audition for Mishima’s show, he wouldn’t have met everyone and he would never be trying to find his boyfriend via note cards and a scavenger hunt. 

  “Good evening, Goro-chan,” Haru smiler once he entered the planetarium. It was easy to find her, as she was waiting at he entrance. “Here’s your next clue—I will be accompanying you for the rest of your journey, just to be sure it doesn’t take too long to figure everything out.”

  “What’s Akira even planning?” Goro read the clue, “‘We walked from the set for food and decided to hang out again.’ Does he think I’m an idiot? We went to get food one time and that was literally to the ramen shop.” Haru giggles, trailing after Goro and jumping into his car. 

  “Akira’s been planning this for months, you know—it would’ve been done sooner if you hadn’t gotten involved in all the crime stuff.” Haru looked at Goro closely—he didn’t look like he had many scars, but he only showed his neck and face. She knew that the burns still scarred his back and that the scraps of metal did not leave a simple bruise. 

  “Yeah, I shouldn’t have... but I couldn’t help it... I was so stupid! How could I do that to someone I love?” Goro snickered, clenching his hands around the steering wheel, “I’m surprised that Akira didn’t dump me immediately after he got out of the hospital.”

  “You don’t leave people you love,” Haru smiled, “I’m still shocked that this all happened because Ryuji wanted ramen.” Goro smiled back.

  “I’ll have to thank that idiot.”

  Ryuji, of course, was slouched against the window of said ramen shop, a bite folded between his fingers as he scrolled through social media. “Yo, ‘bout time ya showed!” He grinned, jumping into the car and handing Goro the note, “Read it, dude!”

  “‘How many sweets did you buy today?’ Ugh, Akira’s almost as subtle as a screaming baby in a theater,” Goro rolled his eyes, a smile betraying his attitude. Ryuji continued on his phone, taking a Snapchat with a caption of ’Get ready, Akira!’.

  “It’s freezing out!” Ann cried, crawling into the car and handing a wrinkled note to Goro, “Ugh!” Goro wasn’t surprised to see a cake bundled in her hands—half eaten. “Akira didn’t tell me to get a jacket!”

  “It’s December, Ann,” Goro said, “It’s common sense to grab a jacket.”

~~~

  It was nearly an hour by the time Goro made it to Leblanc with almost everyone in the car. Futaba, Akira, Makoto, and Morgana weren’t with him. He pulled in next to Sojiro’s canary yellow car, feeling the excitement of the others bubbling around him. 

  The door was decorated in fairy lights and flowers—red roses, sunflowers, forget-me-nots... Goro remembered Akira’s love of flower language. His heart beat against his rib cage like a gorilla. “Go on!” Ann grinned, taking a video on her phone, “Open the door, Goro!”

  His hand shook. Goro didn’t know what was going on, but he felt adrenaline and excitement racing through his veins. Leblanc was lit with fairy lights—a beautiful gold that was strewn along the bar and ceiling. Goro was assaulted with the scent of fresh flowers and the sight of rose and sunflower petals littering the ground in a pathway towards the very front. Goro has to park in the very back, so the front was new. 

  Everyone followed him—his heart kept speeding. The windows had been covered up in order to obscure what was on the other side. Goro couldn’t wait anymore—curiosity and anticipation overthrew his caution and he threw open the door. 

  The sight made his heart stop. He froze there for what seemed like days. He could feel his heart in his ears, beating loudly and freaking out. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see everyone watching—even Dr. Takemi and Ohya-san. Hell, Akira’s old teacher, Kawakami, was there too. Goro let his eyes drop down to the main picture. 

  Akira sat on one knee, staring up at him with eyes filled with nothing but love and adoration. He had an arm extended, displaying a giant diamond ring. Goro took a slow step forward, tears pricking at his eyes. 

  “Goro Akechi,” Akira’s voice shook, but he smiled anyway, “Will you marry me?”

  He couldn’t find his voice. Goro could only nod a few times before his knees gave out and he collapsed into his boyfriend’s—no, fiancé’s arms. He hadn’t cried of joy in his life. Akira took Goro’s shaking, left hand and put the ring on, admiring it in the fairy lights before wiping away Goro’s tears. “I love you, Aki,” Goro whispered. 

  “I love you too, Goro.” Akira pressed a firm kiss to his lips, the sound of their friends and family cheering for them drowned out in the moment. Right then and there, Goro realized that he could be truly happy. He didn’t need to be in control, nor did he need to chase an adrenaline high. He was fine right where he was. All he wanted was for everything to be the same.


End file.
